Forever and Ever
by berryban
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha. He's already succeeded in one of his life goals, now he just needs to other done. Reviving the Uchiha clan... SasuIno NaruSaku a little KibaHina. OC's involved My first story, enjoy :D
1. Betrayal

On the warm spring day, only one person could be gloomy. And that was Konoha's own, Yamanaka Ino. Her closest, and best friend had broken their friendship again. It had been a few weeks since Uchiha Sasuke had returned to the village and Sakura, again, tried to win his heart. Ino had been convinced that Sakura was over him, and Ino wasn't even going to put up a fight. Sasuke could have been hers for all she cared. She was done with him. After his betrayal, he broke many hearts, including Ino's and Sakura's. When Ino had seen him, he seemed different. As if five years changed him. His attitude was different, and he wasn't as anti-social as before. Ino had to admit that he had improved.

"Ino!" someone called. But she couldn't tell who. The crowd of the villagers made it impossible to distinguish anyone's voice. "Ino!" the voice chimed again. It was deep and dark. Ino turned the other way and walked towards the voice.

Then, Sasuke Uchiha walked up to Ino with a smile. _Uchiha Sasuke? Smiling? At me?! _She thought.

"Hey Yamanaka." He said looking into her cerulean eyes. Her eyes met his deep, dark onyx eyes.

"Yeah?", Ino had asked reaching for her kunai bag. She couldn't trust him all too well, and only put up a defense just in case.

"How have you be-" He was interrupted by Haruno Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Were you looking for me?" She said abruptly and annoyingly.

"No. I was not." He spat.

"Oh. Well goodbye anyway!" And she walked away with an angry face.

"So what were you gonna say?" Ino managed to say.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered and walked away.

--

Ino had felt a little better, and was walking up the roads of Konoha. Sakura had immediately stopped her in her tracks when she walked past the Hokage tower.

"So Yamanaka." Sakura muttered.

"What do you want Haruno?" Ino asked angrily wondering what she wanted. She had a feeling she new what she was going to say. She knew her, and always put competition first.

"I thought you were done with Sasuke-kun."

"I am."

"Then why were you talking to him earlier? You're going to take him from me?" She said getting in her face.

"What? No. He walked up to me, and he was going to ask me something before you rudely interrupted!" Ino said raising her voice.

"Yeah right pig! Who would want to talk to you, when they can talk to me?!" Sakura said confidently.

"What ever Haruno. He's all yours. I don't care. At all." She said as she walked home.

--

Sakura had been acting so rude to Ino for weeks. The only friend she had was Hinata, who was the only understanding person throughout the situation. Even though she was shy, she had some great advice.

"I-Ino-chan, its only a phase. I-I'm sure S-Sakura-chan will get over it." Hinata said trying to comfort the blonde.

"Yeah well, she's not showing any sign of changing her ways Hinata. I hope she's over it soon. I don't want to lose her again. Even though she's broken our friendship twice." Ino said taking a bite of her apple.

"R-right Ino-chan. Sh-she should show s-some interest in having a good friend." Hinata agreed.

"Hey, let's go to Ichiraku's. I want some ramen!" Ino suggested.

"O-okay Ino-chan."

"I'll pay." Ino said checking her full wallet.

When they got to Ichiraku's, two familiar backs were already there. Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke. There were two seats between the two of them. Hinata scrambled to the seat next to Naruto as Ino sat next to Sasuke who was picking at his ramen.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto chimed.

"N-Naruto-kun, h-hi." Hinata said turning red.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto questioned.

"N-N-Naruto-kun… I…"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

She blushed and gave up too afraid to say what she was going to say.

Ino ordered her ramen and started eating along with Hinata and began eating.

"So Ino," Sasuke said looking at her. His dark onyx eyes were intimidating. But Ino ate away at her beef ramen.

"Hmm?" Ino asked swallowing her food.

"You know that Konoha Spring Festival this Saturday?" He mentioned.

"Yeah?" Ino replied.

"You're going, right?"

"Hmm, I guess."

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with m-" He was interrupted again by Sakura.

"Of COURSE I'll go with you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled clinging onto his back poking her tongue out at Ino.

"Haruno, what the hell?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"I'll go with you my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said again nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I never even asked you."

"You were about to."

"No I wasn't you fool."

"Mmm, playing hard to get I see." She said trying to sound seductive and then bit his earlobe and moaned.

"What? Get the hell away from me." Sasuke said shooing her away.

She walked away skipping and singing.

"Gosh. Haruno has been getting in the way so much right?" Ino asked slyly.

"Sure has…" Sasuke said trying to finish his ramen quickly.

"Anyway, what were you going to ask me?" Ino tried.

"I was going to ask you…" Sasuke said as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Mmhmm…?" Ino mumbled eating the remains of her ramen.

"-if you wanted to go to the..er… Konoha Spring Festival with me?" He said quickly and looked back at his ramen.

"Uh, sure Sasuke. I'll go with you." Ino agreed.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder indicating a hug. Ino stood stiff wondering if she was going crazy. _"Sasuke? Hugging me? I'm going insane!" _She thought.

Later that night, Ino thought about her day. She thought about Sasuke and Sakura, the good and the bad. She smiled and went to sleep thinking of her day as an accomplishment. _"At least I know I don't like him." _She thought to herself reassuringly. And she drifted to sleep.

--

Today was Saturday, the day of the Konoha Spring Festival. Ino didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea, so she wore her usual apparel and her hair in her usual high ponytail. She heard a knock on the door and saw that it was Sasuke dressed in his usual apparel as well. Ino opened the door for Sasuke.

"Hey Ino." Sasuke said nervously biting his lip.

"Hi. Want to come in before we leave? I still need to get ready." Ino offered.

"Sure." He said as he stepped in.

Inoichi, Ino's father, eyed the Uchiha suspiciously. "So you want to take my little girl for a date, huh?" the head of the Yamanaka clan said.

"Hn. We're not going as a date, we're going as friends Inoichi." Sasuke said coldly staring at her father.

"I see." He said waiting for Ino to arrive.

Ino stepped into the living room. Sasuke stood up and Inoichi eyed his daughter. "Gosh dad, stop looking at me like that." She and Sasuke walked towards the door and left.

"So, Sasuke. What made you want to take me, Yamanaka Ino, to the Konoha Spring Festival, me of all people." Ino asked hoping she didn't give Sasuke the wrong message.

"You're the only one that acted normal when I came back. Sakura acted all fangirl and you were just..calm. Like I had never left." Sasuke admitted not believing he was with the most beautiful kunoichi.

"Oh." Ino said as they walked towards the festival. "Wow. This place looks amazing."

"Yeah…" he said as he stared at Ino who was gawking at the festival."Amazing…"

Ino pulled his hand towards the food stands. "Wow. I'm hungrier than I thought. I haven't eaten a thing all day." She got some food and sat at a table to eat. " Are you going to eat anything Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Nah, I ate at home." He said watching her eat.

After she finished eating, they walked around the festival some more. There, they saw Kiba with his arm around Hinata. Ino waved and gave a thumbs up. Hinata blushed as Kiba pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Then they saw a group of men trying to knock down pins with plastic balls trying to win prizes for their dates. Sasuke smiled and walked Ino there.

"You're gonna play?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded his head as the man gave him three purple balls.

He threw all three of them, knocking down three pins. The man and the crowd applauded for his accomplishment. The man gave him a purple bear and almost handed it to Ino when Sakura appeared and took the bear instead.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"Haruno. What _the hell_ are you doing here?" Ino questioned. "Are you stalking us?"

"Hey Pig. No I'm not following you. Sasuke invited me, so I came with Sasuke you dumbass!" Sakura replied out of the knowing.

"Haruno, I invited Ino. Not you. Get lost." Sasuke tried.

"Ooh? My Sasuke-kun _still _trying to play hard to get?" Sakura cooed. Then she pressed forward trying to kiss him. Sasuke moved aside, and she fell forward on her face into a tub of mud. Everyone in the audience laughed-including Ino. Sasuke just smirked as they walked away with Sakura keeping the muddy teddy bear.

--

It was 9:30 pm, ending their day. Sasuke was walking Ino home from the festival. They weren't that far from her house by then. Ino was still thinking about the Sakura incident back at the festival earlier that day. She thought about how he rejected her kiss and how he walked away smiling. Maybe he hadn't changed, maybe he had. He still smiled at the thought of revenge and torturing others it seemed to Ino. She just hoped he had changed for the better.

"Nice thing you did out there." Ino smiled.

"Hn. She was annoying. She needs to understand that I don't like her. That I like y-" Sasuke stopped himself before he could say something he couldn't take back.

"What was that?" Ino asked wondering what he was going to say.

"Oh nothing…" Sasuke said almost blushing. He put a hand around Ino's waist and pulled her close looking into her bright ocean eyes. Ino stared in his dark onyx ones and Sasuke embraced Ino tight.

"What was that for?" Ino asked as he let her go.

"For being you." Sasuke answered causing them both to blush. His heart pounded in his chest so loud he felt it was so loud she could hear it.

Before they knew it, they were in front of the Yamanaka household. "So I'll see you later?" Ino smiled walking towards the door.

"Yeah." He slightly smiled as she entered her house

--

Ino was half asleep when she heard a loud thud noise. She woke up and ran to the living room to see what happened. The front door had been knocked down. Ino saw a neon headed dark figure stalking around the house. She couldn't tell who it was, for that person was wearing a mask.

Ino then saw the figure appear right before her eyes as there was a sharp pain in her stomach. The figure disappeared and she looked down. She then realized she had been stabbed with a kunai.

Blood poured from her stomach forming puddles on the floor. Inoichi yelled and ran to Ino who was lying on the floor unconscious. Ino managed to open her eyes but was too much in pain to keep them open. Her mind was in shock when she remembered a piece of paper that was in her pocket after the incident at the Festival.

_Dear Ino-pig,_

_Don't fucking lie to me. I know you love Sasuke. But he doesn't love you, he loves me. You've always won in things. When we were kids, I always knew you were prettier and stronger than I was. You're always trying to get better than me. When I joined the medical field, you had to join too, didn't you? Now that I know I have a 100% chance with Sasuke after tonight, you'll be out of my way for good._

_-Sakura_

She knew who stabbed her now.


	2. Amends

The news of Ino's stabbing was devastating for many. Other villagers were worried that the masked perpetrator was still on the loose again to hurt others. The only one to remain calm was no one other than Sakura Haruno. When anyone tried to tell her about her ex best friend getting stabbed, she almost smiled and disappeared into the shadows. Many were suspicious of her carelessness, but others; like Naruto, thought she didn't care because they weren't friends. But many didn't really seem to mind about either. The Hokage herself confronted Sakura about Ino after she heard that she didn't care.

Though the news spread quickly throughout Konoha, only one wasn't told. And that was the only known Uchiha. He strolled through the streets of Konoha not knowing what happened to Ino. As he was searching for her, he got worried. He stopped to ask Ino's friend Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, do you know where Ino is?" He asked the shy white eyed girl.

"S-Sasuke, y-you didn't hear?" Hinata asked the raven haired boy.

"What happened? Is she on a pop mission or something?" Sasuke asked hiding the worry in his voice.

"La-last night, s-someone broke into h-her house and sh-she was-s…" She trailed off.

"Was what?" He demanded to Hinata.

"Sh-she was s-stabbed in th-the s-stomach… she's in the h-hospital now." Hinata managed to say. Before she knew it, the Uchiha was gone.

As Ino layed in her hospital bed, she dreamed. She remembered her day with Sasuke at the Konoha Spring Festival. She thought of Kiba and Hinata kissing in open. Then, she remembered Sakura. She remembered when she felt something funny in her kunai pouch when she fell. Lastly she remembered being stabbed in the stomach by an unknown masked person and the pain of being stabbed.

Sasuke sat at her side with his head buried in his hands. It was like a painting, the two most beautiful ninjas in Konoha side by side. The only down side was that Ino was unconscious with an IV in her arm and Sasuke was buried in his hands. He visited everyday; from before visiting hours, and after visiting hours. He convinced the nurse to let him stay extended with his charm. The only reasons he left were to change, shower, sleep, and eat. Since there was only one visitor allowed, Inoichi used the 45 available minutes to sit at his daughter's side. Every time Sasuke left Ino's room, Sakura followed him and lusted towards him, which he ignored. He didn't want anything to do with Sakura, besides being former teammates. But she obviously wanted to be more than that. Sasuke ignored her until Sakura made a mistake in her choice of words.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, want to come to my house?" Sakura asked very giddy.

"Hn." He replied walking towards his apartment.

"Oh come on, Ino isn't even worth your attention, I am! She's a useless and weak whore." Sakura said angering Sasuke who stopped in his tracks. "She isn't as strong, beautiful or as smart as I am!" She bragged not knowing what Sasuke was going to do.

"Maybe you think that, but I don't. She is not useless. She is not a whore. She is stronger than you. She's more beautiful than you'll EVER be. And don't you remember she graduated at the top of the class Haruno? Can't stand any competition? Well fucking deal with it." Sasuke said to her like a punch in the stomach. "And you're useless, _and_ a whore." He turned around not changing his expression.

He walked away and Sakura stood there dumbfounded replaying the scene in her mind. Her only love, or so she thought, couldn't stand her. He hated her. She walked up to him right behind him.

"Don't you even dare follow me Haruno." Sasuke said without turning around.

"Why Sasuke? Why don't you like me?" She yelled. "I love you! You're my only love!"

"Figure it out for yourself." He disappeared into his apartment as Sakura stood there staring at the door. _"Who am I kidding? Ino has a way better chance than I ever did… I was beat from the start…"_ and with that thought in her mind, she ran to the Hokage.

It had been a week since Ino had gotten stabbed by her friend. Sakura was completely alone. No one dared to talk to her after what she had done to her friend. Lee and Naruto had left her alone, but she shooed them away when they tried to cheer her up. She felt isolated and alone. She stopped wearing her leaf headband and wore the ribbon Ino had given to her when they were children. **(A/N: In this one she still has the ribbon.)** It felt good to wear something her friend had given her. Ino might not have considered her a friend anymore; but to Sakura, she was. And in order to rekindle their friendship, she'd have to show her Ino could call the shots.

Ino had made progress in her resting. Her health was showing signs of improving and her scar was decreasing. She had two surgeries on her stomach in order to fix it. Inoichi was very glad to hear that his little girl would be okay. He had been hoping she'd be out of the hospital by the next day. And he and Sasuke followed the same schedule everyday. But Ino was never alone in the room. Over nights, Sakura would stay by her side apologizing and hoping she'd wake up. Due to her nurse's access, she could do anything.

She had backed off for several days after Sasuke had told her off. She still couldn't believe that he had thought of her that way, so spineless. After Sasuke had left three years ago, she finally figured out that she had to do things for herself; and not to always depend on others. Ino had helped her find out that she was a person. That she shouldn't get picked on. And for that, Sakura was forever in Ino's debt.

Even though it pained her to think this, she now secretly wanted Ino and Sasuke to end up together. They were the hottest, smartest and most compatible couple in Konoha. One word basically. Perfect. Sakura was just too blinded by her love for Sasuke to see it. So she thought she should make amends with him. She just wanted to at least be friends with him. Not just former teammates or enemies.

Sakura ran into the hospital to Ino's room and caught Sasuke's arm just before he entered her room.

"Sasuke," Sakura said shortly. He turned and glared at the jade eyed female.

"I just want to apologize. I was mean. Out of line." She then admitted," Jealous."

"Hn"

"Will you please forgive me Sasuke? I truly and _deeply _mean it. I've seen the errors of my way." Sakura finally told him.

"Tch. Fine, Sakura," and he walked into Ino's room.

Inside, the head of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi, was there speaking to his unconscious daughter.

"Oh Ino. Please wake up," he cried over his daughter. "Please. I'm _begging_ you Ino."

When he saw Sasuke enter the room, he stopped shedding tears and stood up with his hand on Ino's gentle cheek. He bent over and kissed it. Then, he departed the room leaving Sasuke inside and Sakura outside of the door. He nodded towards the pink haired girl and left.

Sasuke took Inoichi's place and sat next to Ino's bed. He stared at her beauty. Her soft cheeks, creamy skin and tangled long blonde hair. He only wished he could see her brilliant ocean blue eyes. For he hated that she was asleep; there was nothing and no one to smile about.

His dark onyx eyes trailed over her face again. So soft and beautiful. He put the back of his hand over Ino's cheek.

"Ino, wake up." He said softly. Sakura was still standing outside the room with glazed eyes trying to hold them back. She sniffled and Sasuke turned to see Sakura was crying on the floor against the wall. Tears were streaming down her light skin, trying to hide her face with her pink hair. He walked over to the crying girl and stood there. He could see now that her apology was serious.

"S-Sasuke… I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered

He still stood there not knowing what to say. "Hm, Sakura." He said. She slowly looked up at the raven haired boy. "I guess that… we can be just friends." And he held his hand out to her. She stopped crying and wiped her tears away. Sakura took his hand and stood up. "

"I-I'd like that Sasuke." She said shyly.

They both walked into Ino's room and sat at either side. Sasuke on her left; Sakura on her right. They both stared at the golden haired girl laying in bed.

"I have a question, Sakura." Sasuke said low.

She looked up to see him still staring at Ino as if searching through her face.

"Why aren't you and Ino friends?" He finally looked up to the jade eyed girl.

"Well, when we were kids, she and I both had a crush on you, " she began, "and I thought it would be best if we remained rivals so that one of us would win."

"Win what?" He asked confused.

"You." She finally said and looked back down at the sleeping girl.

"Do you think that she still likes me? Because she doesn't show the same interest in me like she did five years ago." He said giving Sakura his full attention.

"I don't know. She said that she doesn't, but I can't be sure. She's very personal and private now."

"Oh." He simply said. He stared at Ino again, but this time his eyes were _glued_ to her, as if in a trance.

Negative thoughts ran through Sakura's mind. She knew she didn't have a chance, but she still couldn't help but feel lonely. Everyone had abandoned her. Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and even _Naruto_. The man she thought would always long for her. He was one of her only comforts and someone who understood how she felt when Sasuke had left.

Some time had passed as Choji left Ino a basket of fruit to eat when she woke up. Shikamaru came to see how Ino was doing and left a little later. He didn't like it that one of his best friends was in a hospital.

The wind was flying through the open window blowing both Sasuke and Sakura's hair. The curtains flew and danced across Sakura's back. Then, someone else touched her back.

"AH!" Sakura screamed as she flung her fists back to whoever it was.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said rubbing his now red nose. Sasuke looked up from Ino and stared at the two with a blank expression.

"So how is Ino doing?" Naruto asked with cerulean eyes.

"She's bea-doing… better." Sasuke said looking back and forth from Ino to Sakura and Naruto.

"She should be waking up soon." Sakura said looking at Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called, "Do you like Ino?"

"Tch. Why would you even thing that?" Sasuke muttered biting the inside of his cheek.

"Because you've been sitting here ever since she got here." Naruto demanded at his best friend Sasuke who was trying to be cool about everything.

"I care about my friends."

"Sure." Naruto said sarcastically

"Hn." And he looked away from them both.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to Ichiraku's? I'm starving." Sakura suggested

"Sure, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

They all stood up to leave when a struggling sound came from the hospital bed. It moaned and Team 7 turned around instantly.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hmph. What are _you _doing here Forehead Girl?" Ino said not knowing what happened when she was asleep.

"Oh, and Ino, I'm sorry. For everything. I just want to rekindle our friendship and make amends. I'm sorry for breaking our friendship. I'm sorry for getting in your way. And I'm _especially_ sorry for stabbing you." Sakura smiled at Ino and then at Sasuke.

"I'll tell Tsunade you're awake Ino." Naruto said departing from the room.

"I'll go with him too." Sakura said tagging along.

No one had noticed- not even Sasuke- that the Uchiha was smiling. When Ino looked at the tall raven haired boy, he stopped smiling, but still had warm eyes.

"So, how long was I out?" Ino asked looking at Sasuke who was looking out of the window to the front of the hospital where Naruto had his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"For a week and a half. You had a lot of people worried, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, me a little." Sasuke told her.

"You were worried about me?" Ino asked shocked.

"Well, you were seriously injured. Here, you need to eat." He handed her an apple from the basked Choji left her.

Sasuke was actually relieved. He could finally see her beautiful blue eyes and not see a beautiful lifeless girl in bed.

His dark onyx eyes looked into her ocean ones.

"How come you're looking at me like that?" Ino asked taking a bite of her apple.

"Looking at you like what?" Sasuke said arching his eyebrow.

"Like _that_." Ino said staring in his eyes confidently.

"Hn. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Tired, sore and alone." Ino said sighing.

"Why do you feel alone?" Sasuke questioned the blonde girl.

"I don't know… I was dreaming that everyone I knew left me. Except you and Sakura unexpectedly." Ino confessed.

"We'd never leave you Ino."

"I don't know about Sakura though. She's not too believable to me anymore. I mean, she stabbed me to get to you."

"Maybe _she'd_ leave you, but unlike her, _I_ never would," Sasuke said making Ino's heartbeat speed up a little.

"You wouldn't? Well, its not that I don't trust you, but… remember when you left five years ago? I lost my trust in everyone and everything."

"I'm not like that anymore Ino. I've completed a dream, my dream to avenge my clan by killing my brother Itachi. There was just something unexpected happened when he died…" Sasuke said looking away from Ino and back out of the window.

"What happened?" Ino asked trying to meet his eyes.

"He valued my life over the village… and he was supposed to kill me when I was young, but he couldn't. I should have died Ino." He covered his face and said lastly, "When we fought, he could have killed me… so easily. But he still couldn't do it, and I killed him…"

"Sasuke…" Ino tried to get out of her bed to comfort him.

"It's okay Ino. The past, is behind me." Sasuke said showing a small smile.

"So you're done with your dreams and goals, and you're going to _stay_ in Konoha?" Ino asked grinning at the boy sitting next to her bed.

"There's just _one_ particular goal I haven't accomplished just yet." He said smirking and looking out of the window again.

"And just what is that goal Sasuke?" Ino asked still smiling.

He looked into her eyes and finally said, "To revive my clan."


	3. Midnight

Ino was released from the hospital later that week. She was still stunned from her talk with Sasuke. It was the way he looked at her. The way he spoke to her, and moved. It was just plain strange. She never knew him to be so kind so people, and especially to someone that wasn't on his team. So maybe her theory was right. Maybe he _did_ change for the better. Like before, but happier.

She walked through the roads of Konoha and she met up with one of her best friends.

"H-Hey I-Ino-chan, I-I'm really g-glad that you're f-feeling better!" Hinata said trying to sound excited.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't v-visit. I-I was on a m-mission." She frowned and then smiled.

"Hey Hinata. I guess feel fine now. Sakura and I are friends again, and Sasuke was really nice to me. We had a nice conversation. It's just the last thing he said to me…" Ino looked away from her friend to the sky still smiling.

"Wh-what did he say?"

"He said,his last goal is to recreate his clan, and when he said it to me, it was like he was telling it to me. Or that he wanted _me_ to help him." She looked back to the shy girl.

"Wow Ino-chan."

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"I-It sounds like h-he likes you." Hinata said smiling.

"No he doesn't! He's an _Uchiha_! And it's _Sasuke_ we're talking about. Don't you remember when we were kids? He didn't like _anyone_. And I also gave up on him because I don't want someone evil to be with me… I want someone sweet. Someone that will pull me into his arms and see something beautiful… like looking from the Hokage Mountain, and then look down at the rest of the village. And then put his arm around me…" She stopped.

Neither noticed that Sasuke was walking behind the two. He had been listening to their entire conversation with a grin. Ino was about to turn around, but the Uchiha was too quick. He had already departed before they could see him.

Ino waited in the Yamanaka flower shop waiting for some customers to come in, and for her shift to be over. Then, she saw one of her best friends walking out side of the shop. It was the laziest and smartest ninja throughout Konoha, Nara Shikamaru. As expected, he walked inside the flower shop and looked at some of the flowers on display.

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru said.

"Hi. I just got a new shipment of roses, and I need to cut the thorns off, can you help me?" Ino asked her friend and former teammate.

"Ugh. Fine."

Ino got the roses and took them out of the boxes. She handed Shikamaru a pair of clippers, and they started to cut them. Shikamaru, had been wearing gloves, but Ino wasn't. She had a high risk of cutting or poking herself.

"Hey Ino, be careful, you might cut yourself." Shikamaru warned.

"I'll be fine, I've been doing this for year-," she was cut of when blood was pouring from her palm. "Ouch." Ino said trying to wipe away the blood with a napkin.

"You should have been more careful. Wear some gloves." He handed her his gloves and she gave them back.

"You use them, I'm fine. Each scar is a lesson to learn, and a memory." She said as the saw the clean cut. It was large and spread from the top of her palm to the bottom of it. She traced it with her finger and started working on the roses again.

Then the dark eyed, raven haired boy came into the shop carrying two roses. Shikamaru eyed Sasuke and smiled to himself.

"Ino, I have to go do some errands for Kurenai-sensei, I'll catch you later." And he left the two alone.

Sasuke handed Ino the two roses and grinned.

"What are these for?" Ino asked raising a brow.

"Uh, for you, I mean, for the shop." Sasuke said looking into her eyes.

"Oh. Thanks." She returned the smile and started cutting the thorns off of it. He grabbed her hand when he saw the long scar on her palm.

"Hey, what happened to you?" He said with cautious eyes.

"It's nothing. I just cut myself with the thorns when I was cutting them just now." She pulled her hand away and started to cut them again. He took the clippers from her hands and took the rose and started doing it himself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Cutting the roses for you, I don't want you to get hurt Ino." He said staring at her, then back to the roses. "You were _stabbed._" He looked into her eyes again.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, it's not like anyone cares if I get hurt." She looked out of the shop and frowned.

"No, you're wrong," they stared at each other, "_I_ care if you get hurt." He looked intently into her eyes as he just stood there across the counter seven inches from her face. He was tempted, but he knew he'd be moving too fast. He closed his eyes and inhaled. She moved away from him feeling too awkward and took the roses. She put them in some plastic wrap and put them on display.

"Never mind Ino, I don't want one of them for the shop, I want _you_ to have one." He handed her a rose and she stared at him.

"Not that I don't hate this, but… how come you're being nice to me all of a sudden? I mean, five years ago you would've walked away and ignored me." She sat in the chair behind the counter.

"I don't know. I just don't feel so sad anymore, I feel… happy. But not purely happy, just… you know what I mean."

"Yeah." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked the blonde kunoichi.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess. Why? Do you trust _me?_" She grinned

"Yeah, of course I do." He returned the smile.

Ino checked the clock on the north wall. It marked 2:30 ending her shift. She took her apron off and walked towards the front door to switch the sign to closed.

"Hey Sasuke, my shift is over, so I'll catch you later?" She flashed a large smile that had to make Sasuke bite his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

"Yeah."

She opened the door for him to leave. When he walked towards the door, he was in front of her. Ino caught him by the shoulder and spun him around so he was facing him. And she embraced him close.

"Hm, now what was that for Ino?" Sasuke asked as he grinned.

"Because, you're a great friend, you were there for me." Ino told the onyx eyed boy.

Sasuke smiled and left the shop to the roads of the busy Konoha. Ino closed up the shop. She sat in the char behind the counter and sighed. She took the roses from the counter and smelled the flowers and sank low in her chair and napped.

It was 11:45 at night, and Ino couldn't sleep. She was staring at the twilight sky. **(A/N Yeah, I hate that series.)**__It was too beautiful to fall asleep during. So she changed and walked to the Hokage Head Mountain. She sat on the head of the Third Hokage and listened to the quiet whispers of the village.

Ino stared at the sky and lied down. She tried to memorize every detail and every star. Putting her hand into the sky, it was as if she was trying to grab a handful of stars. She stood to get to a higher place, and jumped onto the mountain itself. She sat on a flat surface big enough for three people to lie down and stared at the midnight sky.

"Beautiful isn't it," said a dark voice that made Ino scream a little. She immediately sat up to see Sasuke already sitting next to her looking at the sky.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Sasuke asked still not looking at her.

"A little. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I always come down here on nights like these. I saw you here and came. I didn't expect you to be here." He said now looking at her.

"I've never seen anything as magnificent as this. It's… amazing."

"The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" He said looking toward Ino. She met his gaze.

"What _is_ the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Ino asked as Sasuke moved a little closer to her.

"Oh believe me, she's not a thing."

"Then who is it?" Ino pressed on.

"You." He said as he hugged her. She was a little surprised, but she hugged him back. They both lied down still holding each other. She buried her face into his chest and he put his head on top of hers. And they stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Neither of them said anything. All they heard were the villagers. The only thing Ino felt was the moving of Sasuke's breathing and the loud beating of his heart.

She was tired, and eventually, after an hour of being there, she fell asleep. Sasuke didn't want to wake her, so he just lied there until he too fell asleep.

It was 5am when a Mount Konoha cleaner came to wash the mountain. He saw Sasuke and Ino sprawled on the ground and he said to himself, "Hm, teenagers." And he went to work.

A few hours later, Ino awoke still on Sasuke's chest. She felt very unfamiliar about their location. "_I slept here? With Sasuke!?"_ She turned her head up to see the Uchiha sleeping peacefully. She studied his features. Ino looked at his pale skin and dark raven hair. His chest still moved up and down as he breathed.

Sasuke then began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal dark onyx ones. He saw Ino and stared into her bright ocean eyes. They stood like this for several minutes. It was as if they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Well that was some night." Ino said breaking the silence as they let go of each other.

"Yeah, I can't believe you fell asleep Ino." He teased.

"I was tired, and I felt so comfortable and I didn't want to move, so I slept. On you…" She remembered her chat with Hinata and erased it from her mind. She laughed and smiled at Sasuke.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked looking at the blue sky. He wasn't sure if it was morning or afternoon. The sky was beautiful today, bright and amazing. It reminded him of Ino's eyes.

"I don't know," she said as she got up and stretched. "Let's go ask someone."

"It's eleven o'clock kids." Said the mountain cleaner who was cleaning from a few meters away.

"Hm, I had better go check with my father, I don't want him to think I was kidnapped or anything." She hugged Sasuke and said, "Thanks for a great night Sasuke!" And she left.

"Kid, that's some girl, you had better not lose her. You won't find another one of those anywhere. Trust me." The worker said, and he walked away.

'_I won't._' Sasuke thought to himself as he went home to his apartment.

Ino came inside of her home and called for her father many times. She began to run around the house searching franticly for her father, Inoichi. She stepped into her father's room to find a horrific sight. Her father's bed was drenched with blood. A body, which she recognized as her father was almost lifeless. His breathing caused pain and suffering. Ino screamed as she tried to heal her father.

She yelled for help and Sakura hopped in through the window to help Ino.

"Sakura! Take over! I need to get Tsunade-sama!" Sakura began to heal Inoichi's wounds as Ino jumped out to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade! My father needs medical attention! And _fast!_" The Hokage trailed behind Ino to her home.

She began to heal his wounds. The paramedics sent Inoichi away to the hospital to get intense care.

"Ino…" Sakura said as the paramedics cleared from the house. She put a hand on Ino's shoulder. She was crying loudly and yelling as she buried her face into her own hands. Many villagers were alerted of this right after Ino got help. Sasuke came into the room with Sakura and Ino.

"Sakura, what happened to Ino?" He asked.

"Her father was attacked. Stabbed many times with kunai knives and was slit across his body very slowly." Sakura said looking at Sasuke with worried eyes.

"But, why didn't Ino know about this until this morning?" Sakura said again.

"She wasn't home last night." He told the curious pink headed girl.

"Then, where did she sleep or go last night?"

"Uh, she fell asleep with me on the er… Hokage Mountain…" He looked at Ino who was crying her soul out.

"Ooh, I see." Sakura said mockingly.

"Hey, we didn't even _do_ anything." Sasuke said to her.

"Anyway, Ino needs a comforting shoulder." Sakura said.

Sasuke embraced the blonde girl who was still crying. She held him and cried onto his shoulder leaving wet marks on his shirt.

"It'll be okay Ino, just let it all out…" he whispered into her ear.

"Ino, I was going to give this to you later, but I think now is a good time." She handed Ino a pair of diamond earrings that matched her eyes. Ino lifted her face from Sasuke's shoulder and she stared at the earrings.

"Th-thanks Sakura…" Ino said taking the earrings. She hugged her friend and slightly smiled. Ssakura made a signal for Sasuke to hug her too. He walked over and embraced her on the back.

"Aw, what a lovely sight."said the familiar voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura lifted her head and said, "Naruto!"

"What happened here?" Naruto asked looking at the three that were embracing.

"Ino's father was targeted as an attack." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Oh my, is he okay?" Naruto asked, making Ino cry even louder.

"I guess Ino isn't."

Sakura signaled him to join the hug. Naruto hugged Sakura's back.

"We won't leave you Ino…" Sasuke whispered to her again. The two males squeezed the girls tight. Naruto with his head on Sakura's, and Sasuke's with his head on Ino's.


	4. Comfort

Ino awoke to a dark, unfamiliar room. The window a showed a black sky that was crying, it was open, so the smell of dew crept into the room relaxing Ino. There was a drawer on the west wall of the room, next to a door to a bathroom. Her bed was next to the window on the opposite side of the room. Next to her bed there was a small table with a lamp and note with Ino's name on it. Next to the note, there was a glass of water and a piece of bread on a plate. Ino ate the bread and drank the water. She picked up the note and read it with the light from the lamps outside.

_Dear Ino,_

_We know you're feeling bad, so we didn't want you to stay home alone. You're in Sakura's room if you didn't know. Your father is going to be okay because of you. If you hadn't gotten Lady Hokage, your father might have died. You're amazing and we all love you._

_Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke._

Ino folded up the note and cried. She cried for two reasons. Her father, and the fact that her friends wrote her a heart felt note. She clutched it and lied on her bed again. There was a knock at the door to the room.

"Ino, are you awake?" asked a soft voice.

"Mmm…" Ino moaned.

The voice walked in to reveal Sakura, standing out of the room. She sat next to Ino on her bed, who was still weeping next to the window.

"How are you feeling Ino?" Sakura asked putting a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"I feel… like crap."

"Oh…" She moved her hand to Ino's knee.

"I read your note. It was sweet and its part of the reason why I'm crying." Ino managed.

"Aww. We thought it might cheer you up. You were so sad… and you still are."

Ino pulled her friend into a hug. She still wept though.

"S-Sakura…" She cried.

"Ino, it'll all be okay. Your dad is going to be fine." Sakura comforted. Ino let go and stared out of the window again. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door. Sakura got up and went to see who it was. Ino heard the door open, and voices. The only words she could make out were, 'Ino,' 'okay', and 'cry', then came in Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino looked up with a sad face and glazed eyes. Sasuke stared at her face for a moment and he walked over to her, sat on the bed and hugged her. She held onto him and cried. He put his arms around her waist and held her close. Ino made more wet spots on his shirt, not that Sasuke seemed to mind.

Naruto, with his arm around Sakura's waist whispered in her ear, "Sakura, do you think they're together?" She shook her head.

"They should." Naruto whispered again making the jade eyed girl nod.

Sasuke put his head on Ino's shoulder and he let go. She wiped her tears away and her eyes revealed pink tired ones.

"What time is it?" Ino asked with a cracked voice.

"It's 10:30. Do you guys want to go to Ichiraku's? I think he's open this late." Naruto suggested, "You must be starving Ino."

"Naruto, why don't we get it to go? I don't think Ino's in the mood to leave." Sakura said.

"Okay. What do you want then?"

"Chicken." Sasuke answered.

"Beef." Ino mumbled.

Naruto and Sakura left the room for the ramen. More tears spilled from Ino's eyes. Sasuke held her and put his head on hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his around her waist.

"Ino, everything will be okay." Sasuke comforted.

"I know… but I just can't help it…"

"Don't cry anymore." Their faces were inches apart. They were so close.

"It's hard…" She said with new tears streaming down her cheek.

"I know. Just think of every thing that makes you smile." He said, "I don't like seeing you cry Ino. It makes _me_ sad."

"I guess I can name a few people that make me happy… My dad, Sakura, Hinata, and you…" She struggled to show a smile.

"I make you happy?"

"Yeah. You're always there no matter what happens."

Before she knew it, Sasuke had kissed her cheek slowly. They held each other tighter and Ino had a reason to smile again.

After a few minutes of them being put like this, Naruto and Sakura came in with the ramen. They sat in Sakura's dining room. Sakura and Ino sat on one side, and Naruto and Sasuke sat on the other side. They ate at their ramen and chatted randomly. Ino smiled more than she did before that day.

It was late at night now. About 12:45 a.m. Naruto and Sasuke were still there. Ino and Sakura were still wide awake and neither of them wanted them to leave. So Sakura had arranged for them to spend the night. She got some covers and pillows and set them up in Sakura's and Ino's room. Naruto begged to stay in Sakura's room, so he did, leaving Sasuke to sleep in the living room.

It was 1:30 am and they were all tired. Sasuke lied on the couch thinking about Ino. There was dead silence for over five minutes, and he couldn't stand it. He got up and walked slowly to Ino's room.

"Ino?" He said opening the door. Ino was sitting next to the window looking outside. She looked over to him with her bright blue eyes.

"I was going to ask if you were awake." Sasuke said again.

"Hm, well now you know the answer." She laughed, "That was a fun night, don't you think?" Ino said looking back out of the window. The sky revealed a dark cloudy night. You could see the stars and the moon. But also dark riveting clouds.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Sasuke, come here." Ino said looking right at him. He got up and sat next to Ino.

"Yea-." He was cut off as Ino kissed his cheek.

"From before, just… a kiss back." She grinned.

"Oh?" He leaned in close. Closer than he's ever gotten before, and his lips pressed softly onto hers. His kiss began to grow fierce and Ino didn't fight it. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and snuck his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke lifted her up gently and put her on his lap. Ino spread her legs out and put them around his waist. She pawed at his shirt, and he took it off. Sasuke lied down and Ino was on top of him. They explored each other's mouths for a bit and then Ino pulled back out of breath.

"What was that then?" Ino asked rolling off his torso and onto his side.

"That was a kiss Ino." Sasuke said as he pecked his lips onto her mouth quickly. He held her close to his body. She put her arms around him and smiled at the raven haired boy. He leaned his head down and crushed his lips onto hers. Sakura's room was in the other room on the opposite side of the wall, and they could hear yelling, bangs and moans.

"Wow. It looks like _someone's_ having a little bit too much fun." Ino said looking into Sasuke's dark onyx eyes.

"They could be a little more quiet…" He said, making Ino laugh.

"Sasuke, can we get back to what we were doing?" She frowned, but it disappeared as Sasuke smiled and began to kiss her deeply. Ino kissed him back and bit at his lip. She slipped her tngue into his mouth and he searched her mouth. Moans escaped from their mouths and Ino entwined her legs with his. Sasuke ran a hand through Ino's long blonde hair. No one could have separated them. Neither of them even wanted to anyway. He rolled her back on top of him and he held her close.

He rolled her back onto his side. She smiled at him and he returned the grin. Sasuke kissed Ino's nose and put a hand on her cheek. He squeezed her skin gently and kissed it. He kissed her other cheek, then her nose, her forehead and finally kissed her lips slowly. She kissed back and closed her eyes. She began to kiss him harder. Sasuke kissed Ino back equally as hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ino stopped moving and became limp in his arms. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at Ino's lifeless face.

"Ino?" Sasuke murmured. He became worried and repeated her name over and over again. He put two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It beat hard.

'_Oh Ino, you're so beautiful in your slumber.' _He thought. Sasuke held Ino against his bare torso. He rested his head onto hers, and closed his eyes as he fell asleep. Even the loud noises of Sakura and Naruto's 'fun' didn't wake them up.

The loud shouts and bangs were painful for Sakura. She would sure have a hard time washing those bloody sheets in the morning…

Ino awakened from her deep sleep. The sky was bright, blue and sunny. She turned to her left to see Sasuke already staring at her. His dark onyx eyes were fixed on her. He lied on the bed without a shirt and he was grinning.

"Good morning Ino." He said putting a hand on her cheek, caressing it. Ino smiled at the Uchiha. She sat up and stretched, then got out of the bed. Ino walked towards the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and tangled. Her eyes looked weary and tired. She brushed her hair, and then her teeth. Ino walked out of the bathroom to see that Sasuke had surprised her with a kiss. She kissed back then pulled away.

"I think I should check on Sakura and Naruto." Ino said still standing close to him. "Do you want to come?"

He nodded and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall to Sakura's room. Ino tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"As expected." Sasuke said to Ino. He activated his Sharingan and looked into the room. Clothes were strewn on the floor and the two bodies that lay in the bed were breathing but had exposed bodies under the white sheets. Naruto had his arm around Sakura. She had the cover just below her collar bone and Naruto had his side just over his bellybutton. There had been no doubt to what they had been doing. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and felt dizzy.

"What did you see Sasuke?" Ino asked holding onto his arm.

"What I didn't need to see…."

"Err… what was in there?" Ino pressed, raising a brow.

"They slept together last night." That was enough for Ino to widen her eyes a little.

"No wonder…" Ino said, "Hey, do you want to eat?" He nodded and they walked towards the kitchen.

Ino got out some ingredients and make food. She served Sasuke and herself. She left some food aside for Naruto and Sakura. Ino cleaned everything up and Sasuke leaned against the counter. She walked in front of him and kissed him. After About three seconds of this, Sasuke pushed Ino off of him as Sakura and Naruto emerged from the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Morning Sakura, Naruto." Ino said awkwardly. "I er.. made some food for you guys." She handed them their plates.

"I'm just going to… go back to the room." Sasuke said staring at the couple. He walked back to the room and Ino followed.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ino asked closing the door behind them.

"It's weird… I saw them both, almost _naked_, Ino. It's just creepy seeing my old teammates like that. Its like you seeing Shikamaru or Choji naked." Sasuke said rubbing his forehead.

Ino thought about seeing her teammates so… exposed. "Oh. Now that thought is in my head! Ew! But now, I understand your perspective."

Ino sat on the bed next to the window. The sun bled on her and she looked into the bright blue sky. Ino sat there for a few moments and tears appeared in her eye and they fell down her cheek. Sasuke sat next to her.

"Don't cry Ino." He shut the window and pulled the blinds and let down the curtains. The room lied dark like the night shift. The only light was on the curtains, but very little of it. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks where the tears stopped.

"Sasuke…" Ino sobbed.

"Yes?"

"Everyone hates me… Sakura stabbed me. My father …" More tears shed from her eyes." …was attacked… You left…" She cried harder.

"Ino… Sakura was still an obsessive fangirl and she cares about you now. This is her house and she's letting you stay. Someone hurt your dad, we don't know who the little bitch is yet though. And as for me, I _did_ leave. But I'm not like that anymore. And I still apologize for leaving for five years. I know that I shouldn't have." He paused for a second." Nobody hates you Ino. No one…"

And with that, Ino kissed Sasuke passionately. She locked her fingers around his neck, and he slipped his arms around her waist. Ino pulled back and rested her head on his chest, they were both laying down now. He had his arms around her body as he held her close.

"Don't leave Sasuke…" Ino murmured. Sasuke held her tighter.

"Don't worry Ino, I won't."

**WOO! I kept forgetting to write author's notes XD So here they are:**

**Chapter 2: Thish chapter was dedicated to *peaches* and Amber for helping me! If it weren't for *peaches*'s first sentence, the rest of this story wouldn't have existed :P Amber helped me with ideas and stuff too :D**

**Chapter 3: The chapter was inspired by Vanilla Twilight by Owl City XD And for Inoichi getting… er… attacked, I flipped a coin Looolll. XD **

**READ AND REEVIOOO! PLEEEASE :D Oh and thanks to Ino Y. Uchiha for not reporting my noob rating XD :D Byeeee –Toushi **


	5. Together

yasIno entered the flower shop. The shop had been closed for three weeks. The first week and a half was Inoichi visiting Ino in the hospital after her stabbing. And the other week was Ino mourning over her father's attack. When she walked in, she noticed that the shop was bare of flowers. The only flowers she saw were dead. She saw the roses Sasuke gave her. They were bright and ruby red. Ino was amazed. Roses could never last this long. She picked them up and noticed a tag she didn't remember before. It read, "_Immortality Rose_' Ino smiled and set the rose down. She knew she couldn't fix up the shop alone, so she closed it up and made her way through Konoha.

Ino still stayed at Sakura's house because her own home was too much of a reminder of her father. Even though his room no longer looked like a crime scene, his memory still tainted the entire complex. She didn't even know where her feet were taking her, so she walked through the village, through a forest. The forest was beautiful. The nature was amazing and bright and green. She finally arrived to a stream. Ino sat down next to it and took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water. Right now, the only thing she wanted was for Sasuke to be with her. She wanted him to put his arms around her and kiss her softly on the lips. She then thought about her stay at Sakura's the other day. He was so kind to her about her father. Ino was very excited to hear her father would be out of the hospital soon. Even though he'd have to be in a wheelchair for a while, she accepted it. She just wanted her father back. Ino found out more details about her father's attack. He was stabbed in the chest many times with a kunai, but luckily, away from his vitals. He was cut near his large arteries in the neck and upper thigh. Apparently, the killer had a bad aim. Ino started to get glazed eyes just thinking about this, but she remembered what Sasuke said to her, '_Just think of every thing that makes you smile' _Her weep of sadness became a cry of happiness. Ino did have people to be happy about, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and her father. She thought about Hinata. For the white eyed Hyuuga heir was on multiple missions. There hadn't been much time to talk between them. But she still had Sasuke and Sakura to talk to. Ino never said it out loud about Sasuke, even though the whole village already knew. So she decided to finally say it to no one. She took a deep breath.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my boyfriend!" She yelled at the trees and animals.

"Sasuke is my amazing boyfriend and!" She exclaimed to the forest. A pair of strong arms held her and caught her by surprised. The man whispered, " And Yamanaka Ino is my beautiful girlfriend."

Ino gasped and yelled, "Sasuke!" He began to kiss her cheek. She turned around and kissed the Uchiha. He kissed back as he still held her by the waist. She pulled back.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Ino asked leaning in to kiss him lightly again.

"I like coming here. It's peaceful. And then I heard you and I wanted to surprise my lovely Ino." He said between their moving lips.

"Sasuke, I didn't eat a thing today and I'm starving, do you want to walk with me back to the village with me?" She said wrapping her arms around his body. Their faces were close, and Sasuke kissed her forehead. Ino smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay my lovely Ino, let's go." Sasuke let go of her body and held onto her hand, and they walked through the forest and into the vivid an hour of walking, they finally reached the village. They sat at Ichiraku's and ate at their ramen.

"I really hope my dad will be okay." She asked looking glum.

"Cheer up Ino. I'm sure your father will be okay." He smiled small which was enough for Ino to feel special. Sasuke never used to smile. Sakura even told her that he only smiled after he was with Ino. After a few minutes, a girl a little older than Ino ran up to them.

"Ino! Your dad is out of the hospital!" Ino looked at her again and recognized her from the hospital. Her name was Arsana Darashia. She was one of the most beautiful kunoichis and medics. Darashia was not to be messed with, but since Ino was a close friend, she would never get on her bad side. Darashia had a tanned complexity, dark brown hair and large chocolate eyes. She usually wore a black sleeveless shirt with dark blue pants, her kunai pouch handy and her hair down.

"Wh-_what_?" Ino shouted with wide excited eyes.

"I said your dad is out of the hospital Ino! God, listen!" Darashia said laughing. She could say any mean thing, but Ino knew she didn't mean it. That's how she played with her friends.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino exclaimed. "Sasuke! My dad is out of the hospital!"

He got out of his seat and embraced Ino who gave him a large unexpected kiss.

"That's great." He smiled.

"Oh, and this does suck, but I thing you saw it coming. He has to be in a damned wheelchair for like, a long time because whoever that bastard is, cut your dad's legs a lot. But it's only temporarily. In about a year, he'll be absolutely back to normal. But knowing your dad, he'll be okay pretty soon." Darashia said smiling. "One more thing, Lady Hokage summoned you Sasuke."

Sasuke let go of Ino and disappeared in a flash to Tsunade.

"So Inoo. You and Sasuke?" She said nudging and winking to the blonde.

"Huh? Oh… yeah." She smiled.

"Well, for how long?"

"Hm, for about a week. He was so kind to me, and I never thought about him like that. We just…went for it."

"Oh, I see."

"Even before we were together, we had good times. Like, he took me to the Konoha Spring Festival, he visited me a lot when I was in the hospital, and we spent a night together on the Hokage Mountain. He was there for me after my father was… brutally attacked too."

"I thought he was an emo heartless traitor." Darashia said again putting a hand on her hip.

"He's not like that anymore. He changed."

"But he's still hot." Darashia winked.

"You're older than him."

"So?"

"I don't know. Aren't you dating that guy named… uh, Rei?"

"Oh fuck no. I hate that bitch. I cut him 'cause I was so pissed. He liked my ex friend Gakari."

"Oh god."

"Haha, I _wish_ I cut him." Darashia laughed.

"So, my dad is really out?" Ino smiled.

"Tonight he'll be released."

"I'm so glad he's okay! Can I go visit him?"

"No. He has to rest for the rest of the day."

"Oh."

Darashia could see the disappointment in Ino's eyes.

"Hey, cheer up."

Ino looked at her and tried to smile.

"I really want strawberries now." Darashia said randomly.

"What?"

"I want a strawberry."

"Uh… okay."

"Now. I want a fucking strawberry. _Right now_."

Darashia and Ino started laughing.

"Anyway, your boyfriend doesn't act like he used to when you guys were Genin."

"He has a name you know."

"Ugh. Fine. _Sasuke_ doesn't act as cold and mean like when you guys were kids."

"I know! It's great! It's a side of him I've never seen. So nice and sweet." Ino sighed.

"Oh, stop fantasizing. But he definitely got hotter."

"Now who's fantasizing Darashia?"

"Hey, I'm just pointing that out."

They sat in Ichiraku's ramen shop watching the villagers go by. The young children were playing in the streets. Then one particular kid came up to them. He wasn't as short as he used to be. His hair and eyes were dark, he acted like Naruto used to when they were fifteen. And the name of the village they lived in, was in his name.

"Hey Ino. Long time no talk."

"Hey Konohamaru. You… grew so much."

"Yeah Ino, you're looking hot as ever."

"God. Don't you have respect? After all, you're the Third's grandson."

"I have it. Why do people always have to bring up that I was the Third's gr-"

"So Konohamaru, still want to be the Hokage?" Darashia said stepping into their conversation.

"Hell yeah. I just have to wait for my turn after Naruto-Oyabun." **(A/N: Oyabun is boss. Did I use it right? x.x) **He stood tall and placed a thumb to his forehead.

"Hmm, have fun with that."

"I sure will." He walked into the sea of villagers yelling, "Bye Ino, bye lady!"

"Pft. He still acts like Naruto." Ino commented.

"He's like… 15 or something now. But damn, he did get tall. He's taller than me!"

"_Everyone_ is taller than you Darashia." Ino giggled.

"Oh whatever Ino. I just curse you and your tallness." She poked her tongue out.

"I just remembered. Sakura and Naruto slept together!" Ino blurted randomly.

"What? No way! I thought she liked Sasuke!"

"Not anymore. Sasuke looked into the room and they were almost naked if it weren't for the sheet that they were covered in."

"Wait, what the fuck made you think of that?"

"Uhm, Konohamaru is like a mini-Naruto, then I thought of Naruto, then I remembered they slept together and uh, you know the rest." Ino laughed a little.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Darashia broke the silence.

"Anyway Ino, I have to go. Bye." Darashia said standing up.

"Aw, okay. See you later."

Darashia walked straight through the busy road.

Then, Ino was alone. It wasn't good for her to be alone either. She walked out of Ichiraku's to a small bench near the gates of Konohagakure. She sat on the bench and imagined what would have happened if everyone left. If Ssakura left, she'd be friendless. If her father was gone, she'd be without her parents. Her mother abandoned them when Ino was only two, and left her with no memories. If Darashia left, her life would have no direction. And if Sasuke left, her heart would be broken, and she'd be a huge mess. He was the only reason why Ino smiled. She wouldn't be the same person. And just the thought of losing everyone she cared about was depressing. Ino tried to shove that thought from her mind. She didn't want to be sad over something that would never happen. And it was the last thing she wanted. She tried to ecade the thought, but it kept creeping back into her mind. Her face became sad, and she lied on the bench. Ino closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She dreamed that they were all gone. They all walked from her. First Sakura, then Darashia. Her father turned and walked. They were miles from her it seemed. They all looked back to Ino before disappearing in an instant. She was on the ground crying. She yelled, "Wait! No! Come back!" She wept more. "Please…" Ino finally whispered. Crowds of villagers walked past her, ignoring and kicking her. "Stop… come back." She murmured. The entire village turned from miles away and disappeared. The last person to walk away from her was Sasuke. Ino looked up at the raven haired man. He gave her an expressionless face and muttered, "Hn," before walking away. Every step he took was a punch in the stomach for her. "No. Sasuke! Come back! Please!" She cried. "Don't leave me! You promised! You promised me Sasuke!" And he finally disappeared into the darkness.

"Ino!" A voice called. "Ino, wake up."

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke who was kneeling next to the bench, close to Ino's face.

"Sasuke!" Ino got up and jumped on the onyx eyed boy. "It was horrible. My dream was a nightmare."

"What happened?" He said stroking her hair.

"I dreamed that everyone was gone…" She said closing her eyes. Ino hadn't even noticed that they were wet. She wiped them away with her hand and kissed Sasuke and he kissed her back. The setting sun's orange-gold rays shone on them. They lied there, embracing and kissing for a while. Ino opened her eyes a few minutes later to see that the sun was set, and the moon in the dark sky, and an infinite amount of stars were thrown into the galaxy. Sasuke had Ino in his arms as they gazed at the sky together.

"I love you." They both said in unison, and they kissed with a deep passion.

"Sasuke… my father comes out of the hospital tonight." She said between breaths. He pulled back.

"Let's go then." He said standing up.

* * *

They made their way to the hospital, and Ino saw her father. A smile was on his face, which made Ino smile. He sat in a wheelchair, just like Darashia said.

"Dad!" Ino ran to him and embraced her father. It was hard because she had to bend in an angle due to his weheelchair.

"Ino! How've you been?"

"Oh dad." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I'm alright." He smiled and hugged his daughter.

Sasuke stood a few feet from them, smiling.

"And who is this?" Inoichi said again.

"It's Sasuke… he's… my boyfriend, dad."

* * *

**WELL? What'dya think? Darashia is based off of mah best friend ichiruki179 ^^ :D **

**REVIEW! -Toushi  
**


	6. The Truth

**Ah. Sorry I haven't updated in a while D: I was writing it, and then it was Wednesday, May 26, my birthday, I was busy, and then my party on Saturday which is extremely lame (Publishing during party.) Meh, whatever. Anyway, I hope you can read through all of my mistakes I made in my last chapter D: I should proof read... but I'm too lazy... Reviews? Pweease :D**

**

* * *

**

"Your _boyfriend_, eh?" Inoichi said eyeing Sasuke. "I thought you were only friends with each other."

"Well, I truly care for Ino and I'd like your permission to court her, Yamanaka-san."

Inoichi stared Sasuke right I n the face and said, "I'll think about it, Uchiha. Ino, let's go home now."

"I just need to get my things from Sakura's. I was staying with her for all this time."

"Okay. Be home soon." He rolled himself home. Sasuke stood with Ino as they watched him go.

"Will you help me collect my things Sasuke-kun?"

"Okay Ino-chan." He held her hand and walked to the pink headed girl's house. When they got there, the door was locked. She grabbed the spare key hidden under the matt and opened the door. There on the couch was Naruto and Sakura deeply kissing with their hands all over each other. Sasuke cleared his throat and the two opened their eyes and let go of each other pretending like nothing happened.

"Uhm, I need to get my stuff Sakura. My father is back, so I'm going to move back into my house."

"Alright, come on." Sakrua got off the sofa to her room to collect Ino's things. And thus leaving Sasuke and Naruto to chat.

"Why must I always see you two going at it Naruto?" Sasuke grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"When we both stayed for the night, I looked in the room."

"Y-you saw that?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Gosh. Sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry too."

"How are you and Ino doing?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Please, I know you guys are together."

"Hmm, we're doing good I guess. I really like her. There's more to her than I thought. She's not only beautiful on the inside, but she's so… amazing on the inside too." Sasuke admitted.

"I didn't ask for your life story."

"You wanted to know, so now you do."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto raged.

"Don't tell me to shut up, dobe!" Sasuke flickered back.

Sakura and Ino walked into the living room to see their rivalry. Naruto and Sasuke shot insults back and forth. Ino put her box of things down and said to Sasuke, "Help me take my things home please."

Sasuke stopped shouting and picked up Ino's things. He turned from Naruto and said, "Bye loser. See you later. Bye Sakura."

"Bye teme."

They all said their goodbyes and Sasuke and Ino walked to her home. They chatted along the way.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"You're welcome my lovely Ino."

"How come you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked raising a brow.

"You know, get so… competitive with Naruto."

"Oh. I don't know. It's like how you and Sakura were when we were kids. "

"But we were fighting over you. What do you guys even fight about?"

"I don't know. We just do."

They walked a little further until they were in front of Ino's house. Ino opened the door and let Sasuke in. They put her things on the small coffee table in the living room. The walls were light blue with a dark blue border. There was a matching blue couch and chair. The coffee table was wooden with a round shape of glass inside of it. The floor was tile, matching the color of the couch. The windows had blinds and curtains that were light blue, with a window sill full of bright colored flowers.

"Hey you two, come in here." Called a voice which Ino recognized as her father, from the dining room. She and Sasuke walked into the room. The dining room had the same blue theme as the living room. It only replaced the coffee table with a large mahogany table and had f our chairs made from the same material.

"Yes father?" Ino asked standing close to Sasuke.

"I just want to set some rules for you two. And no, I have not approved of you yet Uchiha. Rule number one, neither of you may sleep in the same room as each other." They had already broken that rule twice. "Rule number two, you have to be home by 11 so there's no unsupervised contact." Ino remembered her first night at Sakura's, and realized that that rule had been broken too. "And rule number three," He paused. "If you break my little girl's heart, you'll be truly sorry you ever interfered with her life." Inoichi threatened. Ino really hoped that Sasuke wouldn't break that rule. "Got it, Uchiha?"

"I understand your terms, Yamanaka-san." Sasuke merely said. There was only one that he could break, since he already broke the first to, but he didn't plan on ever hurting Ino.

"Dad, come on. Eleven o'clock? I'm old enough to handle myself."

"Ino, it's for your own good."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, and I demand a little freedom."

"Hmm, fine. You can stay out as long as you want, just be back by two am." He couldn't say no to the only woman in his life.

"Thanks dad."

"I should go now." Sasuke interrupted.

"Aww, okay." Ino whined. She walked him to the door. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he walked away into the village. Inoichi was sitting behind Ino in his wheelchair.

"Ino." He said aloud.

"Yes?" Ino turned looking at her father now.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes. I like him a lot." She couldn't tell him that she loved Sasuke. She didn't think he wanted to hear that just yet.

"I wanted to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was ice blue and had a large 'rock' in it. The necklace was placed on a long silver chain and was quite heavy.

"F-Father… it's beautiful. You're _giving_ it to me?" Ino stuttered staring at her father who simply nodded.

"I need to talk to you Ino."

"Okay."

"It's about your mother."

"…" She muttered. Ino didn't like when her mother was mentioned.

"Your mother didn't abandon you. She… was killed." He said flickering pain in both of their hearts.

"Wh-what?" Ino said with angry eyes.

"She was killed during a mission. I thought it would be best if you didn't know the painful truth. The necklace was hers. She wanted you to have it when you got a certain age."

Ino didn't want to hear anymore. She walked to her room and slammed the door shut. Ino punched the wall out of anger. '_How the fuck could he lie to me? He fucking lied to me for seventeen damned years. How can someone lie about the death of their mother? And especially to their daughter?_' She thought angrily as she packed up her black duffel bag with her wardrobe, soaps and ninja equipment. She picked up a small sheet of paper and pen and wrote a note to her father.

_Dear dad,_

_I can't take this. You lied to me for seventeen years. I just can't. Maybe you'll see me around the village, but you'll never see me in this household ever again._

_Ino._

She kneeled in the window and hopped out. Ino walked halfway through the village to Darashia's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She called as she knocked harder and faster **(A/N: ;D)** The door finally opened.

"What?" Darashia yelled. "Quit fucking knocking on the damned door!"

"Uhm, I need a place to live, and uhm, can I stay here?" Ino smiled flashing her teeth.

"Err, okay." Darashia opened the door for Ino to come in. The walls were bare and had orange paint. There were empty containers of ramen noodles strewn across the floor.

"I'm starving. Can you spare some food?"

"Look in the fridge and pantry, if you find anything, give it to me."

Ino walked into her pantry, there was an empty box of crackers and untouched cans of peaches.

"What about these peaches?" Ino asked.

"Ew. You can have those."

Ino looked in the fridge. There were some rotten oranges, old meat and expired milk.

"Well what the fuck? You have no food!" Ino yelled.

"Nope. One rule about living with me is that you buy your own groceries."

"Ugh, fine." Ino grabbed her money and left. She wondered if the store was open this late. On her way, she saw Kiba and Hinata walking hand-in-hand. Ino walked up to them with a smile.

"Hey Hinata, Kiba!"

"H-Hi Ino-chan." Hinata greeted.

"What are you doing out this late?" Kiba asked the blonde.

"I'm going to buy some groceries. I want to see if the store is open this late."

"But it's 11:30, why are you gonna buy food this late?"

"I'm living with Darashia now, and she only has rotten food."

"Wh-why are you living w-with D-Darashia-chan?" Hinata shyly asked.

"My father."

"Whoa, what happened?" Kiba questioned.

"My mother never really abandoned me. She died…" Ino said quietly.

"I'm sorry t-to hear that Ino-chan." Hinata comforted.

"It's okay, it's not like I ever knew her or anything. She's just a stranger in my mind."

"I feel for ya Ino." Kiba frowned.

"Thanks. But I need to get some food. Bye!" Ino walked off.

"Bye, Ino-chan!"

Ino walked for a few minutes until she saw a small store that read, 'Open.' Ino ran inside and got some eggs, milk and stuff. She got a box of strawberries for Darashia.

"That'll be five-. Wait! Aren't you Yamanaka Ino?" Ino raised her head and saw a pale faced girl with red hair and matching red eyes that were hidden behind glasses.

"Karin? Aren't you from Sasuke's rogue team?" Ino asked raising a brow.

"Yeah. I moved here since I had no where else to go. And I hear your you're trying to get Sasuke to sleep with you."

"Gossip. And haven't you heard about us dating?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say congratulations!" Karin smiled. "He's like my brother a little."

"Thanks." Ino smiled. She had heard bad things about Karin, but she seemed like a nice person. And she also heard Karin was dating that Suigetsu guy.

"Well, bye, I have to go home anyway." Ino said paying her money. She left the store and walked back to Darashia's house. She was only a few blocks away, when she heard her friend Nekomaru. He was getting dragged around by his younger sister.

"Kirana! Stop!" Nekomaru yelled as his sister yanked his arm.

"Oh, hey Ino, how're-" he tugged his sister again who was trying to run away. "How are you?" He had dark blonde hair, similar to Naruto's, but not as spiky. And he had blue eyes that looked slightly brown. He was a year younger than Ino, but was slightly taller.

"I'm fine. So you're taking out your sister?"

"Her name is Kirana, we were at my older sister's wedding, and my parents wanted me to take her home since it was getting late. Why are you out at this hour anyway?"

"Oh, just buying groceries. I'm living with Darashia now. She has _no_ food." Ino sighed.

"Why aren't you living with your dad?"

"My father lied to me. My mother didn't abandon me, she died."

"Aww, unlucky you. I also heard that you're dating Sasuke."

"Yeah, I'm with Sasuke." She smiled.

"Lucky you, for him I bet most fangirls hate you now. What about Sakura?"

"Thanks. It is true, I've been getting death glares for days from strange fangirls. Sakura is dating Naruto, so we're friends. But before we were, she was so mean to me. But after I was out of the hospital, she was nice."

"Well that's good." Kirana started screaming again. "I think that's my cue to leave. Bye Ino."

"Bye Nekomaru." Ino called as he chased after his younger sister. Ino walked back to Darashia's house, only to have seen her knocked out on the couch snoring lightly.

She put the groceries away and walked outside, and jumped onto the roof. She brought her knees to her chin as she looked up to the sky. Ino's night was busy. Sasuke telling her he loved her, Inoichi out of the hospital, the truth being revealed about her mother, and Ino moving in with Darashia. She thought about every event.

Ino _knew_ that Sasuke had a hard time expressing himself and she couldn't help but feel special. Like she was the only one in his life. Except she knew that was false. Sasuke had a rival, best friend and brother, Naruto. They were old friends and knew each other well. Sasuke also had Sakura a little. She was a former teammate and an old friend.

Ino _was_ glad to hear that her father was discharged, but she was more angered that he had the nerve to lie to her since she was two. How can someone lie to their own daughter about the death of their mother? None if it made any sense to her. One of the men she trusted most, just fibbing to her. It was heart breaking. She wanted to kill her mother for dying, but there was no use in it. Ino wondered what her mother would want her to do now.

She climbed down the roof and stepped into the guest room and went to bed. She dreamt of a woman. The woman had ice blue eyes, pale blonde hair like Ino. Her voice and presence was faint, but she could hear laughter and she could see the woman clearer now. Her hair was short, she had a large bulge in her stomach and had piercing blue eyes. She stared at her belly and it was large. The woman caressed it with a peaceful look on her face. Ino knew the woman was pregnant. Then, she saw a young version of her father. Dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He placed a hand on the woman's stomach and held her. He spoke to her belly. She faintly heard '_Little one' _and '_girl_' She watched them as her dream lingered on.

The woman was now giving birth. A nurse with long red hair that ran down to her waist and aqua blue eyes, handed over the woman's baby. The child had pale blonde hair. It was crying. The woman held the bundle of joy in her arms as Inoichi held the woman and child. A happy family. She heard her whisper, _Ino_.

The child was now two years old, walking around with a blue dress. She had platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes and walked around with a bottle in her mouth. The woman with a Jonin jacket on, picked up the child and kissed her head. She handed her to Inoichi as she placed a kiss on his cheek and she walked from the room.

Then, she was in a battle in the forest with three other fellow Jonin. Kunais were being thrown, jutsus were taking place and the Jonins moved quickly to avoid them all and have time for their own attacks. She was jumping from branch to branch until something caught her back. It was big and sharp. The woman looked down to see the blade had gone right through her. She coughed up some blood and managed to keep her eyes open. Her mouth whispered to her Jonins, '_T-tell I-Inoichi… a-and Ino, th-that… I-I love th-them…_' the last words she spoke before closing her eyes to a sleep that would last forever…

The child constantly asked her father, '_Dada, where is mommy?' _and he'd simply reply, '_She's gone._' She cried as her father comforted her. The girl grew into a small seven year old. She sat in a meadow of flowers, sitting next to Inoichi. She picked some cosmos and put them in her hair. '_Father, where is mother?_' she asked again. He replied the same way, '_She's gone._' The girl frowned and picked t some more flowers. Ino watched the young girl grow up. Her hair grew longer into a high ponytail and she constantly wore purple. And as the girl grew, she never asked her father of her mother. The furthest that she could piece together was that her mother abandoned her. She could never look at her father the same way again…

* * *

**Yeah, a LONG dream that I did not want to put in italic. xD I thought it was quite obvious by now, but the woman was Ino's mom, and the kid was Ino. Derp. XD Anywayssss, can you please vote on my poll. ^^ Do not expect anything from my story... ." NVMMMM. XD **

**REVIEWS :D  
**


	7. Bonds

"_Ino?" _A voice called. '_IIIIIIIInooooooooo." _it chimed again.

Ino woke up to see Darashia.

"Ino! Wake the fuck up! You've been saying weird things! I think you're possessed!" Darashia shouted.

"Wh-what was I saying?" Ino asked.

"You were yelling. Then you said, '_Dada, where is mama?_" and _'Father, where is mother?'_ You're weird, what in the hell were you dreaming?"

"I dreamt of some lady. I think she was my mother."

"What makes you think that Ino?"

"Well, she looked almost exactly like me, except her hair was short and her skin was a little darker."

"Freaky." Darashia merely answered.

"Yeah." Ino looked outside. The sky was two shades of blue, light and dark, so she guessed it was early in the morning. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's fucking 5:45. You woke me up. God." Darashia said.

"Sorry." Ino apologized. "I bought you some groceries. And a box of strawberries."

"Thanks" Darashia said walking back to her room.

Ino moved under the covers and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

She awoke a few hours later in the same room. Ino looked outside to see that the sky was a shade of dark blue. She wrapped the covers off of her and stretched. Ino got out of bed and prepared some food for herself. After she was done she discovered a note written in large handwriting.

'_Ino, I'm… out. So, do stuff or whatever for a while. Entertain yourself maybe. I ate all the strawberries… err… this is as much as I can write. Bye._

_Dara_

Ino smiled at her friend's note and nickname. She headed out to go visit her dear friend Hinata. Ino hadn't had a decent conversation with her in a while. She knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, no answer. '_Hm, probably at Kiba's…' _she thought.

Ino walked down the road and saw a familiar face. Kurenai and her three year old son, Sunake. He looked a bit like Asuma. He had his hair color and eyes. It reminded Ino lf the old days when they were merely Genin. She remembered when Asuma took her, Shikamaru and Chouji out for barbeque pork. He'd always have to keep a full wallet due to Chouji's appetite in being an Akimichi. He was a good sensei, but he always tricked them into doing things. Like he was always able to get Chouji to fight with a food promise. She only wished Asuma would still be alive.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei, how are you and Sunake?" she asked with a smile.

"He's doing fine, and how are you?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm doing well, I just wanted to see how little Sunake is doing." she said picking up the little three year old. He squealed and laughed. It seemed that children and babies always seemed to admire Ino.

"And how are you?" Ino asked the happy toddler.

"I like cookies!" **(A/N: I LIKE COOKIEHZ! LOL ICHI!) **The small child answered. Ino laughed and swung him in the air. Sunake laughed and cheered.

"Ino, you seem like you could be a great mother." Kurenai told with a smile.

"Th-thanks Kurenai-sensei." Ino gratified her without a smile. She handed him her son.

"Bye Ino." Kurenai called as she walked with her son.

"Bye-bye!" The three year old called with a large smile pasted onto his small pale face.

Ino stood there with large eyes. '_You would be an amazing mother._' she replayed in her mind. Could she be her own mother?

"Hey Ino, what's with the long face?" someone asked Ino. She turned around saw her lazy friend and former teammate Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru." Ino greeted.

"Are you upset?" He asked again.

"No, I'm fine." she lied.

"Troublesome." He said as he was about to walk past her.

"Kurenai-sensei said that I'd be a good mother." Ino admitted. She couldn't lie to Shikamaru.

"What's wrong with that?" He raised a brow.

"I don't know, it just put me down. All this talk about mothers. And she even looked at me like I _was_ a mother." Ino explained.

"You just have a way with kids Ino."

"I know but… I don't want to be a mother."

"Oh."

"My mom is really dead."

"What?" Shikamaru asked with slightly widened eyes.

"My father deceived me. My mother never abandoned me. She was… killed."

Shikamaru put a hand on Ino's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. She dove in and hugged him. Shikamaru was a head taller than her, so his head was on hers. He looked up to the sky waiting for Ino to release him. When she did, he said to her, "Don't worry Ino, I think your dad had a good reason why to say that."

"Thanks Shika."

"I have to go now. Bye Ino."

"Bye." Ino called. She watched him walk away into the crowds of Konohagakure. She watched him go for a while until he was gone. Event hough she couldn't see him anymore, she still looked in the same direction. She looked up to the sky and noticed that the moon had arose and the stars were strewn across the galaxy sky. Sasuke surprised her from behind and hugged her while lifting her in the air. Several fan girls walking by yelled at Ino.

"What's wrong Ino?" Sasuke whispered in her ear ignoring his fan club.

"I-It's about my mother." Ino said quietly.

"I'm sorry Ino. Do you want to talk to me at my house? It's not too far from here."

"Okay Sasuke-kun." She held onto his arm as they walked into Sasuke's apartment. The walls were bare with white paint. There was a small living room with a bedroom not too far. The kitchen was visible, but it was small and very clean. It looked like no one even ate there.

She sat on one side of the large couch with her legs on it. He sat opposite from her, and entwined their legs together. They stared at each other. Sasuke looked at Ino's beautiful smooth skin, and her only revealing blue eye. He reached over and brushed her hair away from her eye, revealing her whole face. How beautiful she was, and she was all his.

"So Ino, what happened with your mother?"

"My father lied."

"What did he lie about?" He asked moving closer to her, taking a hold of her hands.

"She… was killed." Ino said softly.

Not knowing what to say, he embraced her. She held tight as she whispered his name. He responded by kissing her lips softly. Their kiss went from soft, to fierce, and had their tongues, feeling and exploring each other's mouths. Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and his arms slithered around her waist. Their bodies were close, and the only thing they could hear were each other's soft moans. Ino leaned in on him as she lied on him, still pressing forward, her lips onto his.

Whenever she was with him, all of her troubles just melted away. Just with one kiss. Her mother and father were a distant memory and she only focused on one thing. Uchiha Sasuke. Just being in his arms was the only thing that mattered to her. It was as if his kisses were the only remedy to her pain.

Sasuke put his hands on her body, feeling her curves. Ino moved up her hands to entwine her fingers into his raven hair. As they went on, their kiss only deepened. Sasuke began to put his hand up Ino's shirt.

"Sasuke, I'd like some more room…" Ino said seductively.

Sasuke carried carried Ino and her legs were around his waist. She pushed him to a wall. He rolled so that she was on the wall. He pulled up her shirt and Ino took it off and threw it to the side. He started to kiss at her breast making her moan. He picked her up again as he kicked open the bedroom door.

Before they knew it, they were on his bed. Ino lied on top of him, as they still deeply kissed. Sasuke began to kiss at her neck, or basically eat at it, making her moan. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off throwing it aside along with her own that was hastily taken off before. Sasuke raised Ino's larg again to his waist, and he began feeling them, rubbing her long, endless and smooth skin.

Sasuke stopped kissing her neck and trailed his mouth back up to her lips and they kissed together once more. Their tongues felt each other as he still felt her legs. His hands traveled up to the waistband of her purple skirt, and he moved his hands away, taking her skirt with it.

Ino moved her hands from his neck, down his chest and to his pants. She began fumbling with them as she took them off of him. They both wormed out of the remains of their clothes as they both lay naked on the bed. **(A/N: Nekkin bawx :D)** Sasuke looked at her bare body. Her creamy skin, beautiful curves, good sized breasts and gorgeous face. Ino blushed. She had never been so exposed to anyone before. Neither did Sasuke. He let her hair out of its ponytail and let it flow as it was down.

"Ino, you look so beautiful." Sasuke said making her blush again.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Ino murmered wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close to her.

"You should wear your hair down, its beautiful." Sasuke said again, not being able to come up with better words. They didn't call her the most beautiful Kunoichi for nothing after all.

**(A/N: ((My new a/n… XD)) Okay everyone, take out your cups and glasses, and I'll pour you all a tall glass of cold juicy lemonade. LOL! PEACHES! XDDD Yeah, and me and Melody Hope & Faith are gonna have this thing in common. We made it up in math class Lololol, yeah we know each other in rl. XD Oh and one more thing. OMAHGOSH AMI! LOOK OUT! ((I really wanted to put that in XD)))**

Instead of using words, she thanked him by giving him a soft kiss. Her intention was for the kiss to be small, to last just moments, but he began kissing her back. The dancing tongues and teasing touches evolved into something new. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, giving into their budding and demanding desire and urgency. She allowed him to lay her back on the bed, to let him settle on top of her. Her whole body trembled, tingled even. Her fingers skirted across his back, up his shoulders and neck, finally cupping his face. Her eyes fluttered open just a second, just wanting to peek at him, to see how beautiful he was lost in her touches.

Shyly, she settled both legs on either side; a silent invitation to what they both knew was going to happen. He settled a hand above her head for leverage, moving quickly to bring them together. Ino screamed in surprise and pain before he quieted her with an apologetic kiss, melting her cries. Slowly, with care, they began rocking together, establishing a comfortable pace. Eventually, the pain eased and she felt herself drive them faster together, wildly letting her instincts take control, letting him angle their bodies so that he was hovering above her. He entwined their fingers together, and caught her gaze. Thrill shot down to her toes, making her gasp out loud. Then the pace changed, faster, stronger, like they both knew what waited for them at the end. Pleasure kept building, so did her moans.

Sasuke kept repeating her name like a chant, pressing her deeper into the soft bed, and she screamed his name as if it were the only word she knew. Ino had her eyes shut tight, but when she hit her peak, they snapped open. The world was spinning around her, that she had wrap her arms around his neck to keep herself centered. Sasuke buried both hands in her hair, finding his own peak with a hoarse groan, breathing harshly in her hair and making her shiver.

The whole room was warm, when they both stirred, catching their breaths. The blankets bunched around them and the pillows were lying on the ground. Ino kissed him one last time before he removed himself from her, grabbing her hand and settled on the rumpled bed, staring at the ceiling.

**(A/N: Okay Ami, your good. XD)**

There was a war in Ino's mind. She wanted to say something to him, and then she didn't want to say anything. She just lied there with their fingers together, like Sasuke wanted to reassure her presence. Ino wasn't even sure if this was real. She still questioned it herself. She moved her head to the left, and there he was, staring at her, with a smirk on his face. His onyx eyes were warm and his other hand was side.

The room was dark, but not dark enough so that they couldn't see each other. Sasuke could still see Ino's beautiful face, her blonde hair and blue eyes which now looked like a shade of teal. Ino looked back up to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Thinking that Ino would fall asleep soon, he moved closer to her, and separated their tied fingers, and he moved his arm behind her neck and hair and onto her shoulder, as he was fairly close to her. In response, Ino moved onto her side and his hand on her shoulder moved down to her bare back. She put her right arm onto his waist and her left arm slid under his back, meeting her tight hand on his waist. Sasuke's left hand danced up Ino's arm and onto her shoulder, as he stroked her smooth, silky skin. Sasuke was taller than Ino, like most were, and his head was on hers which was on his shoulder.

"I love you, Yamanaka Ino…" he whispered into her ear, then kissing the top of her head. He moved his legs closer, entwining them together.

"And I love you… Uchiha Sasuke." She murmured before closing her eyes once more. Sasuke's did as well.

Ino's chest was on the side of Sasuke, moving back and forth as she breathed. Ino's eyes blinked open, not being able to keep them closed, just to peak at his gorgeous face. His dark raven hair was messy, and seemed like the color of oil. His pale skin seemed to shine, even in the darkness. His eyes were closed, but that didn't last long. Sasuke's dark onyx eyes were warm, as they stared into Ino's teal-looking eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

They shared something special, that Ino, nor Sasuke ever could have thought to have. They never thought they would have had this tie, this bond. A love that couldn't be broken.

They stared into each other's eyes, seeming as if they could look forever. Neither of them were looking into each other's eyes, they were looking past that, into their souls.

* * *

**Lol, sorry for the long update... I got lazy in typing, then last week, I had to reboot my computer, and all my files are gone D: Including this chapter, so I had to type it all over again on Wordpad, which is lame. T_T Sorry if my chapters are short, stupid wordpad doesnt tell me how many words I have D:**

**Oh, and when it starts with, 'Instead of using..." to "...staring at the ceiling." was written by SilentStar009**. **Thank you for writing mah lemon for meeee. ^^ **

**Oh, and ty for Yumi, (Melody Hope and Faith) for helping me go along :D **

**Ichiz, I promise to put you in mah story moreee. You're coming up.**

**And as for Pain, I'm sorry :( My OC for you was bad. T_T I suck. (Pain=Nekomaru)You shall have more interactions :)**

**Ilu all :D -Toushi.  
**


	8. Teasing

Ino woke up, tired and soar. She fluttered open her eyes to an unfamiliar room where the walls were white. She was lying on a queen-sized bed, and next to her was Sasuke Uchiha, sleeping peacefully. The blanket that covered both of them was on his torso. His chest moved up and down as he breathed. '_Oh, Sasuke, how I love you._' Ino thought to herself.

She noticed she was wearing nothing at all, and noticed Sasuke's shirt on the floor. Since she couldn't find her own, she got out of the bed. The sunlight drenched the room with it brightness. Ino stepped forward towards the shirt, picking it up, when she heard his deep voice.

"Well good morning Ino." Sasuke said as he gazed at Ino's body. She yelpled.

"Ssauke! What the hell?" Ino yelled putting on Sasuke's shirt. It was his white, open torso shirt. Her entire chest showed. And the only thing that was hidden, were her arms. '_Perfect._' Ino thought sarcastically. His eyes stared at her gorgeous body.

"You sound as if you're ashamed. And anyway, you don't have anything to hide from me." Sasuke smirked as his eyes dipped down her body again.

"Pervert!" Ino yelled as she jumped back into the bed trying to land next to him. But he moved over and caught her by her hips and kissed her lightly on the lips. His hands on her hips, she moved her arms behind his neck and closed her eyes and settled down on top of him, and his arms settled onto her waist embracing her and kissing her.

"I'm not a pervert Ino." Sasuke said between kisses.

"Yes you are, now kiss me." She commanded pressing his face back to hers.

"Who says I will?" Sasuke asked cockily, breaking the kiss.

"Says me, Uchiha!" She grabbed him by the back of his head and forced his lips back to hers. He kissed back for a second or two.

"You had better watch you you're talking to, Yamanaka." He said again.

"I know who I'm talking to." She grinned poking out her tongue and licking his lips.

"No you don't!" Sasuke rolled her over so she was on the bed on her back. He positioned himself onto his side, so he was hovering slightly above Ino.

"Pervert." Ino teased as she laughed. Sasuke smirked as he lay on top of her. He positioned himself inside of her. Ino, with her hands at his shoulders, made little crescent moons shapes on his back with her nails as she screamed. He silenced her by covering her mouth with is own. And before he dove deeper into her, they were interrupted by Ino's stomach that growled fiercely.

"You're hungry." Sasuke said aloud getting off of the blonde girl. He reached around the bed attempting to find his pants.

"Sasuke, I really don't know how you could stop. Especially you." Ino shook her head holding his pants off the side of the bed near her.

"Easily." He grinned leaning over to kiss Ino's forehead. He grabbed his pants from her grasp and swung his legs over the side of the mattress and slipped on his pants. Sasuke walked to his closet. Ino had the cover around her waist, revealing her chest. After all, Sasuke said she didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

He grabbed a blue T-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and tossed it to Ino.

"I don't think you'd be very comfortable walking around naked. As happy as I'd be, I don't think you would." Sasuke grinned at her, before walking out of the bedroom. Ino blushed. '_What a pervert.'_ Ino thought as she took off the white shirt and slipped on his blue t-shirt. She uncovered herself and stepped out of the bed. His shirt fit her so that the bottom reached to her thighs, and half of them showed. She blushed again. '_He knew it would fit me a little short…'_ She thought again. Ino lied back down onto the rumpled bed and on the unfolded blankets. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes for several minutes. She rolled around covering herself.

She basically disappeared in Darashia's eyes. Not coming home. Not home, but where she currently lived. Darashia probably would be a little mad, but not mad enough to make her hate Ino. It really was kind of an innocent thing, even though what Sasuke and her did that night wasn't so innocent… But Ino was sure that Darashia would understand.

Ino arose out of the bed and stretched. The bones in her back and arm cracked. She stepped out into the living room to where their 'adventure' started. She saw her shirt on the floor and picked it up. It smelled strongly of Sasuke. Ino set it back on the couch, and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was there, standing by the sink, standing coolly.

"What's on the stove?" Ino asked as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Nothing much." Sasuke said as he hugged Ino. He lowered his face so it was a few inches from Ino's, and his lips crashed onto hers. And of course, Ino kissed him back. Their tongues explored every inch of each other's mouths. Ino broke their kiss and walked to sit at the table. She crossed her legs. "What are you making Sasuke?"

"Like I said Ino, there's no use in hiding yourself from me." Sasuke said putting a hand on her knee which made Ino blush.

"Why don't you walk around without your pants, huh?" Ino asked with a silly devilish grin on her face.

"Because I am a man" **(A/N: I really could not think of anything x.x Sorreh.)**

"Well, I'm a woman!" Ino yelled at him. Before she could get more angry at hi, Sasuke calmed her down by pressing his mouth upon hers. Ino couldn't deny the sensation or feeling she had when he kissed her. She kissed him back and gave into his arms that he had wrapped around her. **(A/N: Ty Yumi. Ilu :D)** She could have stayed there forever, in his strong arms kissing him. Of course she wouldn't have minded being somewhere else, and doing something else, but this was good enough for her, and Ino couldn't complain.

Ino heard something sizzle, and she knew Sasuke heard it too, because he let go of her and went to the stove. Ino got up and looked at the stove. There was a small pot filled with water that had overflowed onto the fire. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Ramen? You're making ramen?"

"What else do you think I lived off of for all of my life?" He smirked making Ino laugh slightly. He grabbed a towel and poured the hot water into the Instant Ramen cups. The steam lifted high into the air as he put the lid down, concealing the steam.

"I'm going to go find my clothes and uhm, change." Ino said placing a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. She walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Her shirt was on the couch, and her bra on the floor. The couch cushions were unorganized and out of place. Ino stepped into the bedroom and found her skirt on the bed, and her panties on the floor. On the pillow, she found her broken honey-colored rubber band in which she used to put her hair up with.

Ino walked into the bathroom and looked in the full body mirror on the opposite wall. She removed Sasuke's shirt and stared at herself. There were patches of blue and purple plastered all around her neck. '_Hickeys…'_ Ino thought as she licked her swollen lips. She put on her panties and bra, and then her skirt. The door flew open and in walked the last known Uchiha, smirking as he stared at her body.

"Ugh! Sasuke! Look what you did to me!" Ino pointed to the splotches on her neck and chest.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You're just so… desirable." Sasuke walked behind her and slipped his arms around her body. Sasuke leaned his head and nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it.

"Mmm, Sasuke, let me finish changing." Ino said releasing from his clutches.

"Okay Ino." He agreed walking out of the bathroom. Ino took her shirt off of the sink and put it on. She turned to the mirror above the sink and looked at her hair. She'd have to wear it down today. Her bangs hid her eye, and the rest of her hair slid right past her waist. There were so many tangles, and all Ino wanted was a nice hot shower and her hairbrush. Effortlessly, Ino ran her fingers through her long platinum blonde locks, trying to take out as many tangled as possible.

Ino stepped out of the bathroom and walked to Sasuke who had placed two bowls of ramen on the table with chopsticks next to them. She pulled out a chair attempting to sit next to him, but his long arms grabbed her and pulled her so that she was on Sasuke's lap. His arm was wrapped around the skin on her waist that her purple shirt revealed. **(A/N: Creepy uncle! "Come sit on me lap ;)LOL! But Sasuke's not creepy v.v)**

"Sasuke." Ino started, "I think I should go with Darashia. I think she's wondering why I didn't come home last night."

"Come on Ino, I made you breakfast. Doesn't a good boyfriend make his girlfriend something to eat, instead of the other way around?" Sasuke asked tightening the grip on lover's waist.

"Yes but… I'm not-" her stomach growled fiercely. "Not… hungry."

"Eat, and then you can go, okay?"

"Alright…" Ino gave up sitting on the seat next to him. Sasuke slid her chair closer so that she was directly next to him. She picked up her chopsticks and twirled up strands of ramen. She brought them close to her mouth, and blew on them, cooling them off, and then sucked in the noodles.

"Do you like them Ino?" Sasuke asked with curious eyes.

"Yes I do. They're very good." She smiled picking at more of the noodles. He returned the smile, but did it slightly.

"So why do you want Arsana to know where you are?"

"I think she should know I was here so she doesn't freak out looking for me." **(A/N: OMG IT WAS MY INTERNET CONNECTION! GET OVER WITH IT ICHI! Lol XD)**

"Oh. But will you come back?" He asked her with his onyx eyes. Ino mirrored his look, but had her sky blue eyes instead. **(A/N: Shuddup Danny v.v)**

"I think so. But I'm probably going to move in some of my stuff into here in case I stay here for other nights."

"You're moving in with me? Because, that's perfectly fine with me you know." Sasuke smirked

"No, I'm not moving in. I'm just going to have a change of clothes, and stuff so I'm not as unprepared and disastrous as I am now for next time."

"You don't look disastrous, you look beautiful."

"So can I stay here?" Ino flashed a smile.

"Of course you can Ino. Then I guess I'll have to make room for your stuff."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Ino-chan." He grinned. "But, why are you living with _Arsana_?"

"Well, Darashia is one of my best friends. And I know that her boyfriend doesn't live with her like how Naruto lives with Sakura."

"I thought you lived with me Ino."

"That's half true. I live with you _partly._"

"But you still live with me."

"Half."

"You. Live. With. Me." Sasuke smirked in victory.

"Fine, but I also live with Arsa- I mean Darashia."

"So you still admit to it."

"You already won Sasuke." Ino poked her tongue at him. "Do you not like Darashia or something. You call her by her last name all of the time."

"I don't have a problem with her."

"Then why is it Arsana to you?"

"It just is." Sasuke said finishing his ramen. "Are you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"With your ramen Ino." He smiled a bit.

"Oh. Almost" Ino answered looking down at her bowl that was half empty. She brought the bowl to her mouth and slurped the rest. Ino got out of her chair and grabbed hers and Sasuke's bowls. He gripped her wrist and said, "I'll wash them." and Ino agreed.

"Okay, I should go now. Bye." Ino said giving Sasuke a small kiss on the lips, and he kissed her back. Ino pulled back before she could have second thoughts of staying longer. She would have given into his teasing touches and kisses. Ino walked out of the door and into the streets of Konohagakure.

* * *

**Sorry about the super slow updates x.x I've gotten lazy. And also, I got out of school last Thursday (6-24-10) Got out late...yup. I'm still lazy with typing and stuff. Blah. 15 days of update. Meh. This chapter was kinda boring... Ugh. And it was pretty short. And from my other reviewer, Microsoft Word was deleted somehow, and I can't get it back. So I have sucky wordpad. **

**Vote in my poll please? And please review, I'd like to know what you think :) Well, 'till the next chapter. (:**


	9. Tears

**SOOO sorry for the SUUUPER long update! This is a special chapter! Full of love and hurt! I hope you enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Ino walked quickly to Darashia's house. She pounded on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" Darashia yelled from inside the house.

"It's Ino!" She yelled. The door opened to reveal Darashia.

"Hey, where the hell did you go last night?"

Ino walked past her into the house. "I was with Sasuke."

"Oh, so now he's too sexy for you not to tell me that you weren't coming back?"

"No, it was just… unplanned."

"Fine. So are you coming back tonight, or are you staying over at his house again?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see what happens." Ino explained.**(A/N: I WANT OYSTERS o.o)**

"Alright, so what's the real reason why you came here?"

"Just to get some of my stuff, and move it into Sasuke's."

"You're moving out? Already?"

"No, no no, I'm just going to leave some stuff at Sasuke's in case I stay there again."

"Wow. I feel so special." Darashia sarcastically mentioned.

"You _are_ special." Ino smiled.

"Wait, I bet Sasuke's gonna sniff your clothes and steal them!" She laughed.

"What?" Ino then relaxed and gave into her joke. "Yeah, and then he's going to lock me in his sex chamber and rape me."

"That'd be awesome!" Darashia laughed. "Well, probably not for you, but for him, it's awesome!"

"What? Never!"

"Oh please, you know you want to Ino."

"Hn." She muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're hanging around Sasuke too much. You're sounding like him now."

"Ugh, whatever. Help me gather my stuff please?"

"Alright."

. . . . .

Ino stepped out of Darashia's house, with her book bag full of things.

"Thanks for helping me pack, Darashia." **(A/N: I swear to God, I wrote Ichi in my draft!)**

"Yeah. So I'll be here tonight, will you?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then. Bye."

Ino stepped away into the sea of villagers. All of the faces she saw were happy and they were all faces she'd come to know throughout her life in Konohagakure. Most of them respected her as a strong ninja and medic.

"Yamanaka!" An unfamiliar voice called. Ino turned to see a girl about her age, her skin was fair with rosette colored eyes and a full head of light brown hair. Ino didn't know who this girl was at all.

"Uhm, who the hell are you?" Ino asked bluntly.

"My name is Ai! And you're stealing away my Sasuke-kun!" She yelled pointing out her index finger to Ino.

"Stealing Sasuke from you? What are you, his self-proclaimed girlfriend?" Ino asked raising a brow.

"No! He _is _my lover!"

"Stop living in your little fan girl fantasy. I just know that you and every other fan girl are jealous."

"Me? Jealous! If anything _you_ should be jealous of what me and Sasuke-kun have!"

"Okay, Ai, what _do_ you and Sasuke have?"

"Last week, when I was walking out of the store, I bumped into him, and he _looked_ at me!" She started squealing.

"Looking? Wow. I'll have you know that Sasuke is a damn good kisser, and he's pretty good in bed too." Ino said with a wink before walking away.

"Little lying whore! You could only _wish_ to have what we have!" Ai shouted at her. "He's mine, bitch!" **(A/N: Ichigo's MINE! Bwahahaha!)**

Ino giggled to herself and smiled. While she walked, she ran into another certain blonde with blue-violet eyes.

"Oh, hi Nekomaru!" Ino greeted beaming.

"Hey Ino. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah, I know. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, how about you?"

"Good." He replied.

"I ran into one of Sasuke's crazy fan girls just now. She said I was 'stealing' her 'lover.'

"They're _all_ crazy."

"Yup. I remember when I was one when I was 12." She recalled the old days of when she was a Genin. "I jumped on his back during the Chuunin exams and attacked him from behind a while later when his team was at Ichiraku's. Oh wait. That last one was me, Shikamaru and Chouji."

"Wow, nice. Hey—isn't Sakura on his team too?"

"Yeah. Whenever she tried to flirt with him, she just got pushed down on her ass." Ino laughed a little. "The only person who could probably ever understand Sasuke is probably Naruto."

"Probably. But it was kind of bittersweet for him when he found out his dad was the Fourth Hokage." **(A/N: Yes, Minato is so badass he gets all caps!)**

"Yeah. I felt kind of sorry for him, and I felt happy for him too."

"But it's still kind of worse for Sasuke 'cause he actually saw his parents' murder, and he has a lot of memory of them too."

"I feel so bad for both of them! But me, I have no mother, but at least I have my friends."

"You still haven't forgiven your father?"

"No. And I don't plan to after him hiding such a secret from me."

"He just wanted to protect you Ino."

"I know, but it's not something I can let pass by so quickly. I need time."

"Hope you can forgive him. He's your only family."

"I know. It'll happen soon enough."

"So, are you going on a mission?" Nekomaru said changing the subject.

"No, why?"

"You have your bag." Nekomaru pointed to the book bag on her back.

"This is some of my stuff. I'm partially moving in with Sasuke."

"Oh. Interesting. And you're living with Darashia too?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to be bouncing back and forth from time to time." She smiled.

"They're not going to get mad at you, are they?" Nekomaru asked widening his eyes ever so slightly.

"No. Why would they be mad? They both know I mainly live with Darashia."

"Oh. I just thought they would." He grinned and finally said, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. And anyway, I have to go drop this stuff off. Bye Nekomaru."

"Bye Ino." He waved watching her walk off into the crowds '_Friend._' he thought before walking away himself. **(A/N: Yes, I used a direct quote from one of mah best friends Pain ^^)**

Talking with her friends usually made Ino forget about things, like from talking to Nekomaru, she completely forgot about the heavy weight of her bag, realizing she packed a lot. Ino didn't even remember what she had stuffed in there. She was too busy thinking about her night of hot sex with Sasuke. **(A/N: Only got the idea of 'hot sex' from a novel I'm reading. And NO! It's NOT porn!…3 weeks later- shit it IS porn at one point T_T I didn't know! D: ) **When Darashia had asked her why she looked so distracted, Ino couldn't tell her what happened.

_-Flashback- :D_

_Ino grabbed random things quickly from her duffel bag and shoved them into her book bag. She was distracted thinking about the thrill of when Sasuke traced his long fingers across her thin, jounced silhouette and felt the erotic chill going up her spine._

"_Hey Ino, are you okay?" Darashia said breaking Ino out of her sexy trance. _

"_Huh? I'm okay." _

"_Uh… what's up?"_

"_Nothing." She said almost instantly._

"_Will you just tell me already?" Darashia said in a demanding voice._

"_I'll tell you later. I don't think the time is right to tell you now."_

"_Okay. Anyway, what happened last night at Sasuke's?"_

"_W-well, he just held me." That technically wasn't a lie. "And it was very nice, and he said he likes holding me, and I fell asleep in his arms!"_

_Darashia burst out laughing. "Oh my God. The mighty emo-bastard, former-traitor, former-rogue-ninja, and killer of the pedophile Orochimaru—likes to hold women?" She started laughing again. "I thought he would like, rape you or something!"_

_Ino's eyes widened and a blush crept onto her face, but she gained her cool back in a second and pretended to laugh along with her. _

_-end of flashback- :3_

Ino smiled at Darashia's laugh and walked until she was greeted by a pair of hungry lips. They moved in unison with Ino's soft ones that accepted the gentle kiss.

"Sasuke… can you, help me with my bag?" She said between their lips that were parted by an inch. Sasuke bent down his forehead, placing it on the bridge of hre nose. He snaked his arms around her shoulder, slipping the bag off of her. He inched forward, closing the space between their lips again.

"Geez. Get a room." a voice called making Sasuke and Ino break their kiss to see who it was that interrupted the,.

"Dobe, what do you want?" Sasuke muttered dryly.

"Sakura-chan wants you guys to come over to my house. She wants to tell us something I guess." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders and slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Oh. Alright." Ino said.

" 'Kay, well, bye teme, Ino."

"So Sasuke, do I…uh… unpack?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded and put his hand on her back, leading them inside. He put her bag on the couch and sat down. He grabbed the bottom of having the bag emptied out. Ino's things poured out of the bag. Things from clothes, to brushes to cosmetics. It surely piled high. Sasuke raised his head and cocked a brow to her.

"I thought you were _half_ living here." He said.

"I am." Ino answered. "I have a lot more things at my father's house actually."

"You're not forgiving him, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does everyone want me to forgive him?" Ino bu rsted **(A/N: Wordpad doesn't let me use the words bu rsted or k unoichi because it automatically goes into the word busted or kunzite. -.-") **Sasuke put his arms around her own and lowered his head down to hers, as their foreheads were against each other.

"I still can't forgive my fath-" Ino went on before she was cut off.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sasuke smirked before pressing his lips onto hers. He moved his mouth on her immobile one. She tried to speak, tried to object, but ended up saying something like "Saph-" Before she could part their lips, he brought his hands to the back of her head, trapping her there between his sturdy grip. Knowing that she couldn't break free, she gave up and kissed him back with passion. Sasuke let his tongue slip past his lips to Ino's awaiting mouth. He licked them without hesitation, a request to enter her mouth, and she gladly accepted, allowing his tongue to meet with her own. Their tongues danced together, licking and moving with each other. Ino wrapped her arounds around Sasuke's body, bringing them closer. He lowered his hands from her head and brought them down to her curvy waist as they kissed with sentimental sensation.

Sasuke scooped Ino up with one arm, as his other arm cleared off the couch, throwing Ino's things on the floor. He lied her down on the big couch, still with their lips pressed together. He settled his knees on the sides of her hips and propped himself up with his hands by her shoulders. His hair fell down to the sides of Ino's cheeks, tickling her, as her bangs fell off her face revealing her right eye. Sasuke trailed his lips down her chin, to her neck and began kissing it, making Ino moan. '_This'll definitely add onto the marks I already have.'_ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

He dove in and grabbed Ino by the waist and rolled them over sos he was lying on him with her face burried in his chest. Sasuke had a hand on her head and his other wrapped around her body. "I love you…" she whispered moving up her head to reveal her smile. "A lot."

"I love you too Ino." He repeated kissing the top of her head as he held her tighter like he'd never get to see that beautiful blonde girl with sky blue eyes, ever again. **(A/N: Took me two nights to figure out what to put next…) **He rocked her back and forth slowly with her head in a clasp, and his lips pressed against her head. Ino moved her head up so her cheek was on his chest as her eyes looked into his warm onyx eyes that stared back into her ocean ones. She hid her face in his chest again but couldn't as soon as Sasuke cupped her chin and moved her body higher with his other hand so her face was much closer to his. "Ino, you're the most important thing to me now."

"You're _definitely_ the most important thing to me, Sasuke." Ino murmured pushing herself up to press her soft lips onto his, and he kissed her back. For several minutes, they only kissed, increasing the amount of passion. He held her tighter, not wanting to let go of his golden flower. "Uh… Sasuke. They want us over at Naruto's house, remember?"

"Yeah." He said sitting up and dragging Ino onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as his lips were barely touching her ears. "We don't have to go."

"But we do. Naruto said Sakura wanted to tell us something. Don't you care about what she has to say?" Ino asked standing up out of his lap and fixing her clothes and hair.

"Bluntly, not really." He responded with a flat tone.

"Well, your one careless bastard." Ino joked as she smiled.

"I'm not. I care about you." He said.

"Let's go. It's already getting dark." Ino commented looking out of the window.

"Fine." Sasuke said walking towards the door. She followed him closing the door behind them . They walked down the road, hand-in-hand and arm-to-arm creating a beautiful aura of love that disgusted the many fan girls walking around. Then, a familiar shape that Ino barely knew, but pissed her off, appeared.

"Yamanaka Ino! Let go of my Sasuke-kun!" Ai shouted with rage in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, it's you again. Now what in hell could you possibly want?" Ino answered

"I've come to claim my Sasuke-kun!" She shouted.

"Listen, all of you, quit chasing after me. The only one I want is Ino, and she's the only one I'll _ever _want." Sasuke said with a raised voice that was very unlike him and it made Ino blush to the roots of her hair. By now, there was a large crowd of fan girls, angered and ready to attack Ino.

Sasuke held Ino's hand tighter and he charged through the crowd of crazed girls. When he felt Ino's hand grow loose, he'd hold on tighter, and held her in his arms with a hand on her back. After they had passed the sea of them, they all followed Sasuke and Ino. When he realized that, he grabbed Ino into his arms and he took the route of the roofs of homes and sites.

She cuddled up to him in his arms and he held her closer to his chest. She really was light, and he wondered if she had been dieting again. As Sasuke reached the roof across Naruto's apartment, he set Ino down on her feet and he held her hand as they jumped onto the roads. They stoff in front of Naruto's apartment. Ino knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted in his usually cheery self.

"Hi Naruto." Ino greeted pushing past him. **(A/N: Ah yes, Naruto's house is gonna be bigger and better :D) **Sasuke silently walked past, following Ino. She sat on one end of a cream colored couch and Sasuke sat next to her. Sakura came into the room and sat next to Sasuke on the couch. She sipped from the cup of tea she was drinking from. Her face looked worried as she stared at her lover, her best friend, and well, her other friend.

"Thanks for coming I just wanted to say that… I'm—"

"Sasuke, Ino! Do you guys want tea?" Naruto blurted cutting off Sakura.

"Sure, I'll help." Ino offered, getting up from the couch and following Naruto into his small sized kitchen. He grabbed a tea kettle **(Or whatever they're called.) **and filled it with water. Ino put it on the stove fire and let it sit. (**Are there stoves in Konoha o.o?)**

"So how's your relationship going?" Naruto asked Ino.

"It's going great, how about yours?"

"Really good. I like Sakura-chan a lot." Naruto said

"I know. I remember you always dreamed of ending with Sakura too." Ino replied

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd actually come true though."

"Same here with Sasuke." She smiled.

. . . . .

"Sasuke did you even want to come here? Because it looks like you're bored to death." Sakura asked poking Sasuke's shoulders.

"No." He replied.

"Then why did you come?" Sakura asked clearly annoyed.

"Ino wanted me to."

"Jerk!" Sakura yelled punching him on the arm. Sasuke's eyes looked around the room looking at the furniture and interior. His onyx eyes glanced around the room, and right by the small table next to Sakura was the photo of Team 7 when they were all Genin. It brought back memories just seeing everyone's face: Kakashi with a worried smile, or so it looked like, and his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's heads, Sakura looking very cheerful, Naruto glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke who was glaring at the camera. The days of their rivalry, Sakura's constant picking on Naruto and her obsession with Sasuke made him wonder how they felt when he had left Konoha in search of power.

"Give me that picture there." Sasuke commanded with an outstretched hand.

"You get it yourself." Sakura yelled to him crossing her arms.

"Sakura, give me the picture." He ordered again with a serious tone in his voice.

"Hmph!" She merely muttered. She turned facing the opposite direction making her body wider. Sasuke reached over and tried to slip past her and take the picture, but she turned to face him. Then he was on top of her, and Sakura kicked him unintentionally pushing herself even further beneath him. Sakura pressed a nerve on the back of his neck and his head instantly fell forward with his lips pressed very awkwardly onto hers **(A/N: You don't know how HARD it was for me to write that T_T) **

"Ah! Get the hell off of me!" Sakura yelled.

. . . . .

"Well, let's bring them the tea." Naruto said putting the cups on a tray. Ino grabbed the tray and they walked into the living room in the most horrific scene. Sasuke was sprawled on top of Sakura with his mouth on hers. **(A/N: T_T) **Ino immediately dropped the tray and took a step back. It only took a second for tears to form in her sky blue eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled charging at him. Sasuke quickly jumped to Ino putting his arms around her and she pushed him off of her.

"Y-you call this love? I call it _lust_ you lying bitch." Ino whispered to him wiping her tears only to have a river of hot liquid replacing them. She opened the door and ran out. Sasuke almost ran after her, but Naruto had grabbed him by his collar and pressed his kunai to his neck.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." Sakura said. Just by saying that both Naruto and Sasuke cocked their heads over to the pink haired, jade-eyed soon to be mother.

"Who's the dad?" Naruto asked removing the kunai from Sasuke's neck and Sasuke hit him hard on the head.

"Dumbass!" Sasuke muttered.

"Baka! _You_ are of course! Who else would be the fucking father?" Sakura screamed. Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke, then to Sakura, confused.

"No, you idiot! That was a damned accident." Sasuke explained turning from them and heading out of the door.

"Teme! Where are you going?"

"Talk to Ino, that's what!" Sasuke said leaving them alone. He ran around the village trying to find Ino, but it was also hard due to darkness.

"Ino!" He yelled, searching for his blonde love. Sasuke heard a sniffle, then turned and walked to the right where he saw Ino walking and crying. She turned her head and saw him.

"G-Get away from me." she said trying to run away from him, but he caught her arm.

"Ino, I-"

"Sasuke, the Hokage wants to see you, you have a mission." Darashia said stepping in on their conversation. Sasuke turned his head and saw that girl with now furious eyes and an angry voice. Ino slipped from his grasp and ran into the darkness.

"Hey, what the fuck did you do to Ino?" Darashia demanded. "Fuck! Go to Tsunade right now you bastard!"

"The Hokage isn't as important as Ino." He yelled running towards the direction Ino ran to. Darashia appeared in front of him with a kunai pointed in his direction.

"I wouldn't do that, Arsana." Sasuke said. A katana blade was pressed against her neck and she felt some of the metal in the blade. Darashia looked back to a shadow clone of Sasuke.

"Hah, bastard." Darashia smirked as a log of wood replaced her, forming a little cloud of smoke. Sasuke's clone disappeared as he searched for her. She got him from behind as she threw a punch at him, only failing as Sasuke caught it.

"Can't you fucking see she's pissed as hell? Whatever the hell you did to her can't you just fucking _wait_?" Darashia yelled. "Just let me check up on her, let _me_ talk to her!"

"Sasuke regained his normal posture and turned from her. "Fine."

Darashia ran to where Ino ran and found her curled on the ground crying. Her knees were against her stomach and her arms were around her legs with her face buried in them, sobbing.

"Ino… what happened?" Darashia asked kneeling down next to her.

"S-Sakura a-and Sasuke… th-they—h-he was kissing her… a-and he was… on her…" She managed to say between sobs and tears.

"What a bastard. Come on, let's go." Darashia said extending her hand out.

"Wh-where?"

"My house of course." Darashia answered with a smile. Ino took her hand and stood up.

. . . . .

Darashia and Ino leaned against the large pipe on the roof under the moonlit sky. Hundreds of stars were strewn beautifully across the twilight sky. It reminded Ino so much of when she and Sasuke were out on the Hokage Heads and when she fell asleep in his warm embrace.

~Flashback~

_Ino stared at the sky and lied down. She tried to memorize every detail and every star. Putting her hand into the sky, it was as if she was trying to grab a handful of stars. She stood to get to a higher place, and jumped onto the mountain itself. She sat on a flat surface big enough for three people to lie down and stared at the midnight sky._

"_Beautiful isn't it," said a dark voice that made Ino scream a little. She immediately sat up to see Sasuke already sitting next to her looking at the sky._

_"Sorry, did I scare you?" Sasuke asked still not looking at her._

_"A little. Anyway, what are you doing here?"_

_"I always come down here on nights like these. I saw you here and came. I didn't expect _

_you to be here." He said now looking at her._

_"I've never seen anything as magnificent as this. It's… amazing."_

_"The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" He said looking toward Ino. She met his gaze._

_"What _is_ the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Ino asked as Sasuke moved a little closer to her._

_"Oh believe me, she's not a thing."_

_"Then who is it?" Ino pressed on._

_"You." He said as he hugged her. She was a little surprised, but she hugged him back. They both lied down still holding each other. She buried her face into his chest and he put his head on top of hers. And they stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Neither of them said anything. All they heard were the villagers. The only thing Ino felt was the moving of Sasuke's breathing and the loud beating of his heart._

_She was tired, and eventually, after an hour of being there, she fell asleep. Sasuke didn't want to wake her, so he just lied there until he too fell asleep_

~End of flashback~

Just thinking about that brought more tears to Ino's sky eyes, like a rainstorm in her gorgeous orbs. She curled up again, and wept.

"Darashia… you know why I-I moved in with you right?" Ino asked stuttering.

"You needed a place to stay but any other reason besides that, no." Darashia answered.

"Well…" Ino began, taking in a deep breath. "When my father came out of the hospital, I had to introduce Sasuke as my boyfriend to him. And after he left my house that day, my father gave me a diamond pennant and he said it was my mother's. I don't really like the subject of my mom too.

"And he told me th-that my mother was killed… So I packed up my bags and I chose to live with you…" She paused. "And that night when I stayed over at Sasuke's… we were having sex and I didn't want to tell you earlier though. At Naruto and Sakura's, me and Naruto were getting tea and when we came back into the living room… Sasuke was… on top of Sakura, kissing her. And so, I ran from them all.

"I just feel so stupid…" more tears fell from her eyes. "I should have known he was lusting after me this whole tim! And I should have known he was lying every time he said he loved me! I'm so _stupid!_" She yelled even louder. More tears formed until there were multiple streams of hot liquid all over her beautiful face.

"Ino… for one, you're _not_ stupid, and two, _fuck_ Sakura for being a slutty whore, three, _especially _fuck _Sasuke_ for being a damned hormonal bitch! He doesn't even deserve you. And as for your parents, I'm really sorry.

"Th-tha…" Ino let the words trail off as she drowned herself in tears. "B-But, what do I do now?"

"Talk to him I guess. Either forgive him or break it off."

"I-I just still can't believe he'd do this… And Sakura too. The person I loved the most, and one of my best friends…" Ino wept with her dry tears being washed away by new ones. "It's just too much… it's too much."

"It'll be okay Ino, just let all your sadness out." Darashia comforted patting her back.

Ino's head immediately jerked up and she stared at her dear friend with large miserable eyes. "S-Sasuke said that t-to me when my father w-was attacked…" She managed between deep breaths and sobs.

"I'm sorry." Darashia apologized.

"It's okay… you didn't know." Ino whispered.

"I'm going to sleep now, how about you?"

"I-I'll stay out a bit longer."

"Okay, good night." Darashia said before hopping off of the roof. Ino stared into the sky with hurt in her eyes. A strong gust of wind blew. Ino's long golden locks flowed wildly through the air. She tightened her grip around her ankles even tighter, securing herself. Dark clouds accumulated the edges of the gorgeous sky and a bolt of thunder crashed. Ino only turned to the direction of it, not caring if she got zapped by lightning or not. More gusts of wind blew making Ino shiver.

'_Beautiful skies don't last… like me and Sasuke didn't…' _Ino thought brokenheartedly. Sasuke indeed lacerated her heart, not leaving a bit untouched. Him _and_ Sakura. He had broken his promise to her.

~Flashback~

_"Everyone hates me… Sakura stabbed me. My father …" More tears shed from her eyes." …was attacked… You left…" She cried harder._

_"Ino… Sakura was still an obsessive fangirl and she cares about you now. This is her house and she's letting you stay. Someone hurt your dad, we don't know who the little bitch is yet though. And as for me, I _did_ leave. But I'm not like that anymore. And I still apologize for leaving for five years. I know that I shouldn't have." He paused for a second." Nobody hates you Ino. No one…"_

_And with that, Ino kissed Sasuke passionately. She locked her fingers around his neck, and he slipped his arms around her waist. Ino pulled back and rested her head on his chest, they were both laying down now. He had his arms around her body as he held her close._

_"Don't leave Sasuke…" Ino murmured. Sasuke held her tighter._

_"Don't worry Ino, I won't. I promise."_

~End of Flashback~

Everything that they had created together was now destroyed. Shattered. Broken. And all that was left of Ino were her tears, shards of her heart and memories that were painful to remember. Whatever was left in her chest felt like it was at the bottom of an ocean. Pressure, building up and smashing it.

The dark clouds that had eventually devoured the sky, were releasing their heavy liquids. Rain poured down on everything, drenching them. Ino looked up to the sky and closed her eyes not caring whether she got wet or sick or anything. Nobody would care if any of that happened anyway. Just like Sasuke didn't care if he hurt her or not. And he did. "What else do you have for me Kami?" Ino shouted to the skies. The wind picked up and blew strongly, freezing her.

"Ino!" She turned to see Darashia running towards her. "Get inside, you'll get sick!"

"No. No one cares if I get hurt or even _die_! Why would anyone give a fucking rat's ass if I catch a fucking cold?" Ino shouted angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I care! Now get your ass inside! And if you _don't_ go, I'll fucking _drag_ you inside by your hair!"

"Fine!" Ino said standing up and following her inside. As she stepped in, Darashia threw a towel to her.

~sometime later~

Ino sat next to the window with her chin in her hand. She scanned Konoha with her tired sky blue eyes watching the thunder crash and the rain pour down. She got up from her chair and walked to find Darashia drawing on her small dining table. On the page was acandle with a light blue flame and a black background with a dull blue round shape. It really_ was_ an amazing draw. "Whoa. _Awesome _candle!"

"It's not, it's fail." Darashia answered.

"No it's not, it's badass!"

"Uh, no it's not. Anyway, I take it that you're feeling better?"

"It is. And I guess I am. He's not worth any tears."

"That's right!"

"And I just want to say one more thing."

"And that is?" Darashia asked.

Ino looked right into her large dark eyes. "Thank you. For _everything._"

* * *

**Ah yes, I am updating again :D Sorry for the VEEEERY long wait D: I've been lazy. And I watched Ouran High School Host Club. I recommend. :D I also got my tablet ^_^ I've been playing with it too. **

**Please vote in my poll. Please. XD And, please please review. Criticisms are accepted I guess... but NO flames! D:**

**My updates are getting slower and slower, and I'm sorreh for that. And the updates are pretteh shitty if ya ask me. Boring chapters... chapter 8 sucked. XD **

**AAANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW, VOTE IN MY POLL AND UH... KEEP READING :D  
**


	10. UPDATE!

HELLO Dear sweet fanfic-ers!

Yes, I know, I haven't updated this in _forever_. But don't worry my loves! Soon enough, I shall post up the next chapter Alas, as I've probably mentioned, I've been extremely busy with school! (I'm not in college._.) Anyways, I've had the next chapter written up for a couple months now, and I've left you at a cliff hanger! I'm sorry! I _will_ write more!

And, please see my new story "Run." I only have the short introduction that I wrote on an envelope, but I have some written. The chapters will most likely be shorter than my usual amount, maybe they'll be around 1,500 to keep the weight of the world off of my shoulders. It's going to get interesting. My co-writer is the lovely Yumi Subaku! I love her work!

So, please bear with me! I have not abandoned you all!


	11. Blood

Miss me? Well I missed you.

* * *

Sasuke laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of Ino. Just imagining her eyes full of tears hurt him, and knowing that _he _was the source of them made him feel worse. He only wished that she would understand and forgive him. Afterall, it was a huge accident. He didn't mean it. All he wanted was that picture and Sakura just wouldn't hand it over. So he had to do it himself and she almost snapped his neck as she made him fall forward, his neck immobile. As he fell forward, his lips were on her hard rough ones. Hey weren't soft like Ino's.

Sasuke just wanted to hold Ino in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. Just to kiss her and cuddle with her, it would only take a miracle, just if she forgave him. She _was_ like an angel and she already got him believing in those kinds of things, so he was hopeful for that.

Was his act really so selfish? All he wanted was to see a photograph. He had made Naruto and Sakura very angry amd he broke Ino's heart in the process. He'd rather hurt his friends one thousand times than have to hurt Ino like that ever again. He really truly loved her and he'd do anything to be with her right at that second.

He turned onto his side and covered his bare chest with a cover. He held his arm out and remembered his beautiful night with Ino. He really hoped that he would be able to hear Ino's shrieks and rocking of the bed again. Just to make her feel him inside her again, he'd give anything, _do_ anything. But more than anything, all he wanted was her love and forgiveness. He loved her long blonde hair, sky blue eye, the sway of her beautiful hips, her enticing curves, as well as her beautiful attire. She _was_ an angel, and he didn't want to lose her.

Even though they had only been dating a few weeks, it seemed like so much more to him. They all say you shouldn't have sex until you were married, but if any man had met Ino, they _all_ would have changed their belief. He was proud of himself for maintaining a stable friendship with her before dating her, and he really had trouble just staying neutral as she slept in his arms.

That night when she was upset about her mother, he didn't know how to comfort her with words, he was always a man of action. Sasuke looked out of the window, and it seemed as if the storm was letting up. The rain became lighter and the skies were clearer than before. He could even see the stars. He sat up and the cover fell off of him. He _really _wanted to see Ino, but he knew that Darashia was talking with her. He really should have told her to tell Ino it was a big misunderstanding

He would have jumped out of his window to go and see her, but he knew he couldn't. And anyway, he didn't even know where Darashia lived, so it would have been a blind goose chase.

He needed a distraction to keep himself from thinking of her. He'd tried to think of the old Genin days, but somehow, she crept back into his thoughts. Almost every girl had wanted to be with him, but he was too obsessed about gaining power and killing Itachi to even give a second, let alone a first, glance at all those girls. Now tha he _had_ defeated Itachi, he had to settle down and have a family. Ino had been his attempt, but it seemed like she wouldn't forgive him, and that he'd have to find someone else. But he was positive that no matter how many times he had looked, he'd never find a girl as perfect as Ino. She wasn't perfect, but she was perfect for him.

Sasuke bent his head over and grabbed it struggling to keep Ino from entering his thoughts. '_I've got to stop thinking about her,'_ he thought. So he brought his fight with Itachi into context. He had struggled to walk over to him. His two fingers pointed out, ready to poke his Sharingan out. Sasuke was weak, and against a wall, and he couldn't move. Itachi had come up in front of him and, like déjà vu, jabbed his forehead. _Forgive me Sasuke… it ends here, _a bloody smile, his last action.

* * *

This is but a portion of the entire chapter. I know I'm not perfect, forgive me. I hope you forgive me, I'll be better :c

Love always.


End file.
